Gonna Get Over You
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: S12 Post ep 6; Meredith is AZ's wingman and hell, at this point, I'm just going to re-write Season 12, the characters belong to Shonda/ABC/Disney, but the rest is all me fixing what they won't... Song title refers to an awesome Sara Bareilles' song from Kaleidoscope Heart LP. Eventual CALZONA, not quite as painfully slow as actual GA story line.
1. Chapter 1

"Meredith?" Arizona ducked into an empty on-call room on the surgical floor to return a phone call and she's surprised to see Meredith obviously upset sitting on the bed.

"I-I-I'm fine." She says wiping tears from her face.

"You're not." Arizona replies sitting down beside her and taking her hand. "Tell me."

Taking a deep breath. Meredith slowly lets it out and collects herself. "She's terrible. I thought I could do this, I wanted to do this. I wanted to be the bigger person, but she has no right to be here in this program or any program really." She blurts out.

"Uh, what happened?" Arizona asks.

"We had a case come in the ER today and as we were assessing him, it became obvious that she was really nervous. But I talked to her and she seemed to calm down. Then she had trouble reading the MRI, she couldn't identify the kidney. She told me the labs were okay, then I looked at them and they weren't. I just can't believe this." Meredith says shocked and disappointed.

"Look, maybe she just shouldn't be on your service. I'll talk to April and have her take her tomorrow. Then we'll get an impartial evaluation." Arizona suggests.

"Maybe you're right." Meredith replies feeling a little better.

"How are things with Amelia?" Arizona asks.

"Tense. But she's been staying at Owen's so we still haven't really talked." Meredith explains.

"Ah, well I'm sorry about everything with Callie and Penny." Arizona adds.

"You don't get to apologize for Callie any more Arizona." Meredith informs her, "but that's another conversation that I'll need to have. Ugh, why is everything so complicated?" She exclaims.

"Get a sitter tonight and let's go to dinner. You need some time away from all of this." Arizona suggests.

"I really do. Can we go somewhere besides Joe's?" She asks.

"We can definitely do better than Joe's." Arizona agrees. "I'll pick you up at 7." She says standing up to go.

"I haven't gone out since Derek died." She mumbles to herself.

"Well, you deserve a night out. I'll see you later." Arizona replies.

* * *

Meredith knocks lightly on Maggie's office door before trying the handle, not wanting to interrupt her in case DeLuca is in there with her. "Hey, are you busy tonight?" She asks.

"No, I'm still getting over the UTI." She explains.

"Okay, so if I go out tonight, would you stay home with Bailey and Ellis?" She asks.

"Of course, but who are you going out with?" Maggie can't help but ask.

"A friend, I just need a night out. Okay?" She asks.

"Okay, no problem. I'll be home around 6, is that okay?" Maggie replies.

"Perfect, she's picking me up at 7." Meredith says and closes the door.

"She?" Maggie says out loud, wondering who Meredith would be having dinner with. It must be Callie, but she is surprised that they would spending time together so soon after the dinner party.

* * *

"Ellis is asleep and Bailey has had his bath and is in his pjs, just put him to bed in a half hour." She tells her sister.

"Okay, relax. I've got this. Just go enjoy your evening." Maggie says as there's a knock at the door.

Pulling on her jacket, Meredith goes to the door and opens it. "Hey, come in a second. I was just going over everything with Maggie." She explains.

"Don't forget the ointment when you change Ellis, we've finally got that rash cleared up, but I don't want it to come back. Do you have any questions?" She asks.

Maggie is still sitting there with her mouth open and Bailey on her lap staring at Arizona. "Uh, no. I'm good. We'll be fine," she adds.

"I know, I know. But I haven't done this yet, I haven't left Ellis with anyone, Maggie." She explains.

"Meredith, we're not going to be that far away. Maggie will call if she needs you. Right Maggie?" Arizona adds.

"Of course, but it will be fine. Just go out and relax. Arizona, please help her relax tonight." Maggie says and then mentally kicks herself, that wasn't what she meant.

Arizona and Meredith laugh, "That's not exactly the evening I had in mind..." Meredith teases her sister and Arizona's face goes from laughing to shock.

"Relax, Arizona. It's been a long time, but I promise not to jump your bones tonight." Meredith says shocking the other two women.

As the leave the house, Arizona nervously jokes, "Well, I didn't even consider that was an option."

"Considering how long its been since either of us had sex, we should probably be careful tonight." Meredith admits still joking.

* * *

They enter the small restaurant and the owner comes over and greets Arizona. "Dr Robbins, it is so good to see you. Who is this beautiful woman?"

"Jillian, this is my friend and colleague Meredith Grey. Meredith, this is Jillian Stewart."

"Welcome to Cucina della Madre," Jillian says putting an arm around each of them and leads them to a table.

"This is so charming, it reminds me of Italy." Meredith exclaims smiling at her.

"You've been to Italy?" She asks pleased.

"I have been all over Europe. An adventurous soul and a misspent youth." Meredith explains.

"Arizona, I like her. Bring her anytime!" Jillian says as she walks away from them.

"I didn't know that you've been to Europe." Arizona remarks.

"My best friend Sadie and I took off after high school graduation and backpacked and slept our way across Europe, before coming home and starting college." Meredith replies. "Back then I wanted to be a photographer, not a surgeon."

"Really? I had no idea." Arizona says taking a sip of water, "What changed your mind?"

"My mother. I came back from Europe with tons of photos and I was trying to get a showing at a gallery in Boston. My mother came in and looked at the photos and told me that they were good, but nothing special. She told me that I'd never be anything but an ordinary photographer." Meredith explains.

"Ouch." Arizona replies. Then nods as Jillian's daughter comes by with two glasses of wine and some bruschetta. "Oh, Jillian doesn't have menus and now that she knows that you've been to Italy, there's no telling what she will serve us. Hope you're up for an adventure tonight." She says smiling.

"Actually, this is perfect. Thanks for suggesting it." Meredith replies delighted so far, then adds, "Jillian is lovely, I'll eat anything she sets in front of me."

"Good, that will make her very happy." Arizona remarks leaning forward conspiratorially. "Okay, so back to you the photographer."

"The ordinary photographer." Meredith reminds her. "She told me that I should find something that I could excel at, that no daughter of hers would be ordinary." She says taking a sip of her wine, "so I decided to be an extraordinary surgeon."

"And you are." Arizona says lifting her glass.

"We both are amazing surgeons." Meredith replies touching their glasses together.

* * *

"Oh my god, that food was amazing. Next time I have a dinner party, I will just have her cook for us." Meredith replies as they get into the car.

"You'd have another dinner party?" Arizona asks surprised.

"Let's face it, it's not like I could have a worse one that that one?" She replies laughing.

"Good point." Arizona admits smiling at her friend.

"Hey, thanks again for tonight. We should hang out more often." Meredith says as they pull up to her house.

"I'd like that." Arizona replies and Meredith smiles and reaches over and gives her arm a quick squeeze.

* * *

"Hey Maggie, how were the kids?" Meredith asks taking off her jacket.

"They were perfect." She replies smiling at her, "How was your date?"

"Dinner with Arizona was great," she replies smirking at her sister. "Is Amelia home?"

"She is in her room." Maggie replies, wondering if Meredith will go up and talk to her.

"Is she alone?" She asks.

"Yes, Owen just dropped her off about an hour ago." Maggie remarks. "Are you going to talk to her?"

"I know that I should, but I don't want to. I just had an amazing meal and I'd just like to go to bed." Meredith explains.

"Where did you go for dinner?" Maggie asks.

"This little Italian place Cucina della Madre, it's not far from here. It was like eating at an Italian trattoria." Meredith replies heading up the stairs to bed.

"Oh, I wonder if Andrew's been there?" Maggie blurts out.

"I thought you weren't dating an intern?" Meredith teases.

"We're just friends." Maggie calls after her.

* * *

The next day Arizona and Meredith are having lunch together when Alex appears, "You have to see this video!" He says handing them his iPad. Huddled in together, they watch then cringe.

"Alex, what the hell!." Meredith hisses.

"Why are you showing us porn?" Arizona whispers angrily.

"It's a sex tape from that Pastor at that big church that's been in the news." He explains.

"Wait, that guy was in the ER earlier today." Meredith says looking at the screen again.

"Are you sure?" Arizona asks, not really wanting to look at the naked man again.

"I think Maggie's in the OR with him right now. No wonder he had a heart attack, that's quite a workout." Meredith replies as Arizona shifts uncomfortably in her chair.

"Okay, so I'm going to go." Arizona says awkwardly standing to leave.

"I'll call you later about this weekend." Meredith reminds her.

"What's this weekend?" Alex asks.

"Nothing," Meredith replies


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Gah, why is it that I can write more easily on this website, than I can off line? My fiction piece is almost 6k words, but I wrote over 102k words on this site last month. 102k words!**_

* * *

"Arizona, is there any way you would switch weekends with me?" Callie asks entering her office and leaning against the wall.

"Uh, I could probably work that out." Arizona replies turning around to face her ex.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you have plans this weekend?" Callie asks surprised.

"I was going out with a friend on Saturday night, but it's no big deal, I can get a sitter." She explains.

"Anyone I know?" Callie asks nervously.

"It's not a date Callie." Arizona replies.

"Uh, okay. I didn't mean to pry. And you should go out," she stammers, then adds, "I just uh, need to talk with Penny this weekend. We haven't spoken since the dinner party and I think she's having a tough week. Meredith shifted her over to April and today she's working with Hunt. I don't think it's fair that they keep moving her around like that."

"Maybe they are trying to assess her skill levels before assigning her to a surgical rotation." Arizona suggests.

"You may be right." Callie says considering it. "How are you? I really haven't talked with you since the dinner party."

"I'm fine Callie. Look she's nice, I liked her, except for the whole being on the surgical team that let Derek die." Arizona adds.

"Well, thank you for not saying that she killed him. I mean, I know that this is a screwed up situation. But I didn't ask for this. I just met a girl in a bar and asked her out. I had no idea, she didn't mention any of it to me or I never would have taken to that dinner party." Callie explains.

"It's not me who you should be explaining this to Calliope." Arizona replies crossing her arms.

"I know, but I can't talk to Meredith right just yet. I need to figure things out with Penny." Callie replies.

* * *

Arizona calls Meredith. "Hey did you get a sitter yet?" She asks.

"Not yet." Meredith replies, "I was waiting for Amelia to tell Maggie what she's doing Saturday night. Ridiculous, I know."

"Okay, well I have Sofia this weekend, Callie asked to switch." Arizona explains.

"Oh, well do you want to postpone?" Meredith asks.

"No, I'll get a sitter for Sofia and Zola, then you'll only need a sitter for Ellis and Bailey." Arizona explains.

"Or, we can see if Amelia and Owen want to watch all four of them." She suggests.

"They don't want to watch all four of them. I'll get Abby, the girls love it when she watches them. She braids their hair and does their nails." Arizona explains.

"Oh yeah, Zola loves her." Meredith recalls.

"Okay, so you're sure that you're up for this?" Arizona asks her one more time.

"Yes, it's been years since I've been to a lesbian bar. I'm looking forward to being your wing woman." Meredith replies smiling through the phone. "We have got to get you out there, Callie's way ahead of you and I can't stand to watch you pine for her any more."

* * *

"I don't know what's going on, but Robbins and Meredith are being weird." Alex remarks to Jo.

"Weird how?" She asks.

"They have plans this weekend but wouldn't tell me what they are." He explains.

"It's called a life Alex, get one of your own." Jo teases. "So maybe we can spend time together this weekend."

"Uh, yeah sure." He replies, still worried about Meredith.

"Jesus Alex, they're friends. Meredith has friends other than you. Get over it and spend time with me." Jo replies pouting.

* * *

Maggie walks in the house and immediately knows something is different. "Meredith!" She calls out.

"She's not here. Just me the prodigal sister." Amelia replies from the top of the staircase.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asks.

"I'm moving out. Owen will be back in half an hour and I'll be gone before Meredith even gets home." Amelia replies.

"You're making a mistake. She wants you here. She doesn't want you to move out." Maggie tries to explain.

"Well, I can't live here any more. I can't be around her. She is toxic to me." Amelia tries to explain.

"She's your family." Maggie reminds her.

"Yeah, about that. I'm not close to my family, so this actually makes perfect sense... for me." She adds.

"I think you're making a mistake. Meredith wants you here or she wouldn't have asked you to move in," Maggie reminds her. "What about the kids, are you cutting them off too?" Maggie asks.

"I love those kids, they are the only part of Derek I have left." Amelia replies tearfully.

"Which is why you should stay and be a part of their lives." Maggie remarks.

* * *

"Hey, have you heard from Amelia?" Meredith asks once she's entered the house and has the kids squared away.

"I did. She's going to watch the kids Saturday night." Maggie replies.

"Great. Sorry that I haven't been able to work things out with her and thank you for being the go between." Meredith replies.

"Uh, so what are you doing Saturday night?" Maggie asks taking a sip of water.

"I'm going to a lesbian bar with Arizona." Meredith replies and then laughs as Maggie sputters and spills her water everywhere.

"Excuse me." Maggie says wiping her mouth.

"I'm going out with Arizona, she needs to meet someone new. Callie's moved on. Arizona needs to do the same." Meredith replies.

"You're going out to a lesbian bar?" Maggie asks again.

"Maggie, I've been to a lesbian bar before." Meredith admits.

"You have?" She asks surprised.

"Yes, I've even made out with a woman before. Haven't you?" She asks.

"No, not everyone does that Meredith." Maggie replies nervously.

* * *

Knocking on the door. Meredith has to admit, she's a little nervous. She hasn't done anything like this in years.

"Hey, come on in." Arizona replies, they are taking a cab from her place because it's closer to the bar. "Abby just got here. She's letting them pick out colors."

"Okay, I just want to go say goodbye," Meredith exclaims, heading into the living room. "Zola!"

"Momma!" Zola exclaims, "Abby's going to color my nails."

"I know baby, what color are you picking." Meredith asks her daughter.

"This one or this one?" Zola asks leaning up against her Mom and asking for advice.

"I think this one will look very pretty Zo." Meredith says handing her one.

"Oh, I like it. Abby, this one." Zola says handing her the color.

"Momma, can I have this one?" Sofia asks Arizona.

"Yes, that will look great on you Sofia." Arizona replies surprised that her daughter picked a really nice color for her skin.

* * *

"You look great." Meredith says when they get in the cab.

"You too. You're going to be a terrible wingman, I'll probably end up being your wingman." Arizona points out.

"I don't need a wingman." Meredith reminds her. "But we should probably have a cover story."

"A cover story?" Arizona asks laughing.

"Yeah, you know a story that is believable but not really true. Oh, I know. We're ex-girlfriends. I'm just here for moral support." She explains. "Because going out with a straight friend is sad, but going out with an ex-girlfriend is perfectly acceptable."

"Are you sure you haven't dated women? You really understand this, more than Callie ever did." Arizona replies laughing.

"Well, I did grow up in Boston. I wasn't raised by wolves, you know." Meredith exclaims.

The cab pulls up in front of the bar and Arizona pays him and they both get out.

"We should probably go down the street and get something to eat first." Arizona points out.

"Sounds good. I'm dying for a cheeseburger." Meredith replies.

"You're so straight." Arizona says laughing.

"Why would you say that?" Meredith asks confused.

Because no one eats a cheeseburger if they are hoping to hook up. It's too heavy." She explains.

"I'm not as straight as you think, I'm just not planning to hook up with anyone tonight." Meredith explains.

"Good to know." Arizona replies as they enter the small restaurant. "But we should probably have a 'save me' sign."

"Oh right. Do you want me to swoop in and be the jealous ex or the concerned friend?" Meredith asks.

"I'm more worried about you. How do you want me to react?" Arizona asks.

"Concerned friend is always appropriate." Meredith replies, "but it won't be necessary. Trust me, everyone will be way more interested in you than me."

"I think you underestimate yourself Meredith." Arizona replies smiling brightly at her friend.

* * *

Walking into the bar, Meredith looks around to see how many women are noticing Arizona. "You've got a good attention level, let's go to the bar and get drinks."

"It's like you're channeling Mark all of the sudden." Arizona says nervously.

"Oh, I'm so much better than Mark. I don't want to watch, for one." Meredith adds laughing.

"Good point." Arizona replies turning to survey the room. She's still scoping it out when Meredith puts a drink in her hand.

"She's not here and that's kind of the point." Meredith says leaning in so she doesn't have to shout.

"What?" Arizona asks looking down at her drink.

"You're looking for Callie. Stop it and just relax." Meredith tells her.

Busted Arizona takes a sip of her drink and turns back around. "It's been so long since I've been out. I don't see anyone that even looks familiar."

"Good. You've got a blank page, baby." Meredith says laughing at herself and Arizona can't help but laugh as well.

Groaning playfully, Arizona flashes a big smile as she turns back around.

"Got one coming in hot." Meredith says suddenly nudging the blonde with her elbow.

Arizona looks up to see a tall woman with short reddish hair and long sleeve v neck t-shirt and jeans, making a bee line for them.

"Just relax, you can do this." Meredith reminds her.

"Ladies, I can't help but notice that I haven't seen either of you here before. It must be my lucky night." She says smiling at them both. "I'm AJ, may I buy your next round?"

"We're good right now, AJ. But thanks for offering." Arizona says as she realizes this woman is all about Meredith, so she casually drapes an arm around her. And the woman leaves.

"You didn't have to do that." Meredith replies, "But thank you."

"I didn't like how she was looking at you." Arizona explains.

"Okay, but now everyone who saw that thinks that we're together." Meredith informs her.

"Oh right. I didn't think of that." Arizona replies. "I haven't gone out like this in forever."

"We need shots." Meredith says suddenly and gets the bartender's attention and orders two shots of tequila.

"No, we have children at home. No shots." Arizona reminds her.

"Just these then, they'll loosen you up."

As soon as they take the shots, two more appear.

"Who sent these?" Meredith asks the bartender, who nods in the direction of a beautiful slender brunette with close cropped short hair.

"Okay, so now you have an admirer." Meredith informs the blonde.

"Are sure that she's admiring me?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, can't you feel her smouldering gaze?" Meredith teases.

"Oh is that what that is." Arizona is still not looking over to where the woman is standing, "What does she look like?"

"Slender, athletic, short cropped dark hair, sexy as hell. Arizona at least thank her for the shots." Meredith hisses at her.

Turning slightly Arizona catches sight of the woman and gasps. "Oh shit, I know her," she says through her frozen smile.

"Okay, well don't do that you look insane." Meredith nudges her. "Smile and let's take the shot."

Arizona does as she's told and the second shot spreads a warm happy feeling all over her body. "Damn, what was in that shot?"

"I don't know but now I want to dance." Meredith says turning around and looking for someone to dance with. Then decides what the hell and just goes out on to the dance floor and begins dancing.


	3. Chapter 3

Arizona sits stunned and watches her. Suddenly she feels someone near her and looks over to see Michelle beside her.

"Hey Mic, it's been a long time." Arizona remarks.

"You got married and fell off the face of the earth." Mic replies.

"I fell back to earth and I'm divorced now." Arizona replies looking over at her.

"Sorry to hear that, but I figured that since I've seen your ex in here quite a bit." Mic explains.

"Callie's been here? Of course, she has." Arizona realizes, where else would she go.

"Who's your friend, she's cute." Mic says, glancing over to where Meredith is dancing now with three women.

"She's a close friend. It was her idea to get me out. Callie's dating someone and I've done nothing but work the last two years." Arizona explains.

"Sounds like she's a good friend." Mic replies slipping an arm behind the blonde so she can talk without shouting.

"It's good to see you. What have you been up to?" Arizona asks her.

"Nothing that interesting. I work too much, then come in here and stare at women who I have no interest in talking to and go home alone." She remarks.

"I find that hard to believe. Mic, look at you. There's probably 40 women in this bar who would love to go home with you." Arizona informs her.

Mic scoffs. "But only one that I'd consider taking home," she says playfully leaning in so her breath tickles Arizona's ear.

"Mic, that was a long time ago." Arizona says trying to hid the involuntary shiver that is spreading down her body as Mic seems to inch closer to her.

"You're single. I'm single. Let's at least get reacquainted," Mic says backing off a little. She's always liked the blonde and she regrets that they had a hook up all those years ago. "Let me take you to dinner."

Looking sideways at her, Arizona considers it. She knows that Mic isn't the player that she pretends to be, despite the fact that they hooked up once during the blonde's first week in Seattle. Taking a card from the bar, Arizona writes her number on it and hands it to Mic and smiles. Mic takes the card and holds her hand a moment as they look into each other's eyes.

Across the bar, Callie has just entered and she immediately spots Arizona at the bar with another woman, they look like they are about to kiss, so she looks away. Damn it, I should have realized that she would be here tonight. When Penny stood her up, Callie decided the hell with it and took a cab downtown. She may as well move on, she told herself. Making her way to the opposite side of the bar out of Arizona's line of sight, Callie orders a shot of tequila and then turns around to survey the bar. That's when she spots Meredith out on the dance floor. "Holy shit," she says to herself, realizing that Arizona must have come here with Meredith, so who's the woman at the bar? Callie wonders. Taking the shot, she heads out to check on Meredith.

"Callie!" Meredith says when she sees her.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asks.

"I'm dancing," she exclaims. "Arizona's over there. Old friend, I think." She says nodding towards the bar.

Callie smiles thinly and the song changes to a slow one. "Let's go get a drink," she says taking her hand and pulling her off the dance floor before one of the women can grab her to slow dance.

"Wait, I'm mad at you." Meredith replies as they sit down at the bar.

* * *

Mic is sitting close enough that she feels Arizona's body tense up when she spots Callie talking to Meredith. "Hey, let's go dance," she says as the song changes to something slow by Norah Jones. "Come on, how long has it been? It's just a dance Arizona."

"Okay," she says nervously. Realizing that Mic doesn't know that she has a prosthetic, but she decides that dancing with her would be way better than sitting at the bar stressing over Callie.

Mic leads her to the dance floor and they begin to slow dance. She's a wonderful dancer and Arizona soon relaxes and enjoys being in her arms and letting her lead.

Callie and Meredith are talking things over, but Meredith can't help but notice her gaze is elsewhere, so she turns around.

"Wow, they dance well together." She comments.

"Uh huh." Callie says taking a long swig of her beer.

"No Callie, you don't get to sit here and be jealous. That's bullshit." Meredith informs her, "You're dating someone else."

"Not any more. But it's still hard to see her with someone else." Callie replies.

"No shit. But she's watched you date the cop and then Penny. And she didn't act all jealous and pissy." Meredith reminds her.

"Well, it's not the same. I'm still not really over her." Callie admits.

Meredith takes a long drink of her beer and realizes that Callie doesn't even realize how hard this is for Arizona. "You're an idiot." She says and orders two more shots.

Callie looks at her confused. "Why am I an idiot?" She asks.

"You're an idiot if you don't know that this is the first time that she's gone out since you broke up. Callie, she hasn't so much as looked at another woman in two years. So yeah, if you don't know that she's still in love with you, than you're an idiot." Meredith replies, then adds, "I'm going to the bathroom."

On the dance floor, the song changes to something fast and Mic pulls away and Arizona nods to the bar.

"You don't want to dance?" Mic asks surprised.

Leaning in close, Arizona tells her, "I was in an accident a while back and I injured my leg."

"Oh, I didn't know and I definitely couldn't tell." Mic replies stepping back to admire her in her jeans.

Arizona noticed Meredith heading to the bathroom, so she excuses herself from Mic and heads there to talk to her.

"Hey," she says when Meredith exits the stall. "You're talking with Callie?"

"I am. She's broken up with Penny." Meredith explains, then asks, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh that's Michelle, someone I met when I first moved here." Arizona explains.

"A one-night stand." Meredith says looking into the mirror and reapplying her gloss.

Laughing at her bluntness, Arizona replies, "We should hang out more, I like how you just call it as you see it. No sugar coating."

"I'm dark and twisty remember?" Meredith says her eyes twinkling. "Now I'm going to keep Callie busy dancing, so you can mix and mingle."

"Thanks." Arizona says and steps into a stall.

* * *

Meredith heads back to the bar, but Callie's not there. She looks around and spots her. She talking to Arizona's friend. "Aw fuck." Meredith says watching them a few minutes. It starts to get heated, so she heads over there and steps between them.

"Callie shut it." She says putting her hands on her shoulders. "I've got this. Just go." She says over her shoulder to the other woman.

"Meredith, I just wanted to know what her intentions are with Arizona. Arizona deserves..." Callie begins to explain.

"Arizona deserves for you to stay out of her life. Do yourself a favor and just let it go. You moved on Callie, let her do the same." Meredith reminds her.

"But what if I don't want her to move on?" Callie asks.

"No, you don't get to do that!" Meredith tells her. "Jesus, Callie you need to go home before you do something really stupid here."

Arizona walks out of the bathroom and looks for Michelle, she spots her near the bar staring daggers at Callie. Meredith has her hands on Callie's shoulders and their conversation looks tense. Damn it, Arizona says under her breath. The last thing she needs is Callie butting into her life like she still cares.

"What's going on?" She says walking up to Callie and Meredith.

"Nothing Arizona, I've got this." Meredith says daring Callie to say something.

"Everything's fine. I'm going to go home." Callie says angrily.

"Okay." Arizona replies unsure of what's really happening.

"I'm going to go with her. My place is on the way." Meredith replies.

"Oh, but you're car is at my place." Arizona reminds her.

"I'll get it tomorrow when I pick up Zola." Meredith says giving her a quick hug. "Have fun."

Watching them leave, Arizona remembers that she needs to head out soon too. She told Abby, that she'd be home around 11.

"I'm so sorry about that. Apparently, she just broke up with her girlfriend." Arizona explains as she approaches Mic.

"She needs to get her shit together." Mic says taking a drink of her beer. "She's still hung up on you, do you know that?"

"What? No way. She's moved on." Arizona replies.

"She may be dating, but she hasn't moved on. Arizona, you should have heard how she talked about you. She's still in love with you." Mic explains.

"I think you're wrong. She's had a tough week, that's all." Arizona replies sitting down on the bar stool and taking a drink of her beer. "Hey, I hate to do this. But I need to get home. I have a sitter tonight."

"Okay, but you promise that we will have dinner soon?" Mic asks, a little disappointed that the evening is ending so early.

"I promise." Arizona says and leans in to give her a quick hug.

"Let me call you a cab," Mic says taking her phone out.

"No, I've already got one coming," she says placing her hand on the phone.

"Okay, then at least let me walk you out." Mic says standing up and taking her arm.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Just saw the new promo for this week's GA and I feel like I saw it before but I couldn't find it last night and then today, it's in my Tumblr feed about three times. Anyway, I don't want to get credit for guessing that Penny was going to tank... but I probably should have put a spoiler alert on this.**_

* * *

The next morning Arizona hears the girls chattering in the kitchen so she puts on her robe and grabs her crutches and makes her way down the hall. She smiles when she sees Sofia taking all of the cereal boxes down so that Zola can pick which one she wants.

"Good morning girls, how about we have pancakes for breakfast?" Arizona suggests.

The squeal happily and Sofia begins putting the cereal boxes back into the cabinet. "Momma can we have chocolate chips in our pancakes, please?" She asks

"I like bananas in my pancakes," Zola says eyeing the bananas on the counter.

"Okay so one order of banana pancakes and one chocolate chip." Arizona replies, "Just give me a minute to get dressed. Sofia would you get the pancake mix down while you're there?"

"Yes Momma, oh and I'll get the mixing bowl out too." She says excitedly.

In her room, Arizona sits on the bed to put her prosthetic on when she notices the message light blinking on her phone.

She has three missed calls and two text messages. She reads the messages first.

The first one is from Callie, "We need to talk."

The second one is from Meredith, "Do not talk to Callie right now."

Then there's a missed call from each of them. The third missed call is from an unknown number so she listens to the message, "Arizona, it's Mic. I just wanted to say how great it was to see you last night and I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Call me when you get a minute and let's pick a night."

Smiling Arizona continues to get dressed and then grabs her phone and heads into the kitchen.

"Okay, who's ready for pancakes?" She asks as the girls show her that they've gotten everything out for her. "Tell you what, why don't you guys each bring a chair in and we'll make them together."

"Yay!" The girls yell happily.

Arizona splits the mix into two bowls and then adds everything so they just have to stir it up. Then she goes over to the stove and gets the pan ready, just as she's checking on them, her phone rings again. Sofia see's Callie's picture, so she grabs the phone, "Mami! We're making pancakes." She says answering the phone. She talks for a few minutes and then hangs it up.

"Sofia, what did Mama say?" Arizona asks.

"She said that she'd call you back later and she misses having pancakes with us." Sofia replies.

* * *

Just as she's done cleaning up the kitchen, her phone rings again. "Hey Meredith." Arizona says answering it.

"Have you talked to Callie?" She asks.

"No, she called but Sofia talked to her. What the hell is going on Meredith?" Arizona asks sitting down at the table.

"She's jealous. She's decided that she wants to get back together with you." Meredith blurts out.

"Seriously?" Arizona asks confused. "So all this time, all I had to do to get her attention was to go meet a girl at a bar?" She replies sarcastically.

"I know. Believe me I told her it was total bullshit," she remarks.

"It is total bullshit. She's dated other people. Several in fact. I haven't even gone out with anyone but you." Arizona points out.

"I told her that, but it only made things worse. Now she wants to bring me over there to pick up my car, so I wanted to warn you." Meredith explains.

"You know what, that's fine. Let her bring you over here. It's time for us to have this conversation anyway." Arizona replies surprising Meredith.

"Are you sure?" Meredith asks. "Do you want me to take the girls to the park or something so you can talk."

"That's probably a good idea." Arizona admits.

* * *

That afternoon, Callie and Meredith arrive at the apartment and Sofia excitedly shows Callie her room.

Meredith looks at the blonde, "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yes, and I have a date on Wednesday night." She replies.

"Good for you!" Meredith exclaims, then she tells Zola to put on her shoes. "Sofia, did you get your shoes on? We're going to go play in the park for a little bit."

"I'm ready. Mami, are you coming to play?" Sofia asks Callie.

"Not this time mija, I'm going to stay here and talk with Momma. I'll see you when you get back though. Okay?" She asks kissing her head.

Callie and Arizona watch them leave and Arizona gets up and pours two glasses of water and brings them over to the table. "You, uh wanted to talk?" She asks.

Clearing her throat nervously, Callie begins, "Your place is nice. It's bright and cheerful, I like it."

"You hate bright and cheerful." Arizona reminds her.

"I used to, but I don't mind it any more. It reminds me of you." She explains. "I miss you Arizona."

"You realize that you just broke up with your girlfriend of what two, three months?" Arizona reminds her.

"I only went out with her, because she reminded me of you. Well, the you that I first met. Do you remember when we first met, Arizona? We had so much fun." Callie remarks smiling at her.

Staring down into her glass of water, Arizona frowns. "I do. But that's not us any more, Callie. This is the us that's here now and we don't work."

"I know, but Arizona that us, is still here inside us." She says placing her hands on her heart.

"Calliope, we can't go back. We have to move forward. I'm finally trying to move forward, please don't stop me. I need to do this." Arizona pleads almost tearfully.

"I want us to move forward. There's still an 'us', I know there is." She says softly reaching out to take the blonde's hand.

Pulling her hand back, Arizona says, "No, Callie. Look, I get that this week was hard for you. Believe me it was hard for me, I spent the worst evening of my life making small talk with your girlfriend, who I actually liked by the way." She adds to Callie's surprise.

"I'm sorry about that. But seeing the two of you together is what made me realize what it was about her that attracted me to her. She reminded me of you. But she's not you, not even close. I realize that now." Callie admits. "Look, maybe we could go out to dinner and get to know each other again. See what happens."

"Know you want to go out on a date?" Arizona asks her.

"Yes, will you go out with me?" Callie asks. "How about Thursday? Sofia has dance with Zola and it's Meredith's turn to pick them up."

"Uh, let me think about it, okay? Meredith will be back soon. Do you want to go ahead and take Sofia's stuff for the week, so you don't have to get it from me tomorrow?"

"You know what, why don't I just go ahead and take her tonight. You did double duty today with both Zola and Sofia, take the night off and I'll just take Sofia with me." Callie suggests.

* * *

After Meredith and Callie leave taking the girls with them, Arizona sits down on the couch and reflects on everything that happened since last weekend. The horrible bad dinner party and meeting Penny, then poor Meredith trying to do the right thing only to find out that the younger surgeon has confidence problems that make her unqualified to be a surgeon. Sighing, Arizona picks up a magazine and leafs through it. How is it possible that I haven't gone out in two years and now I have two dates in one week? Of course one of those dates is with Callie, who only asked her out because she's jealous of Mic. But at least Mic asked her out before Callie showed up. So at least she's fairly sure that Mic asked her out because she wants to go out with her.

Her phone buzzes and it's Meredith asking how it went with Callie. "Call me, too much to text." She replies.

A few minutes later her phone rings. "Hey Meredith."

"I'm glad that you didn't want to text, I hate texting." She confesses. "Okay, so what happened with Torres?"

"She asked me out on a date for Thursday." Arizona blurts out.

"Really? Is that good?" She asks.

"I don't know. I mean, it's been two years and she's not even paid any attention to me, then she sees me dancing with someone else and she immediately asks me out?" Arizona points out.

"Yeah, I kind of pointed that out to her too." Meredith admits.

"You did? Oh, well thanks. You know I have a date with Michelle on Wednesday." Arizona confesses.

"That's great Arizona. Good for you. Don't let this whatever it is with Callie dissuade you from going ahead with your life." Meredith advises.

"Michelle asked me out before all this crap with Callie, so at least I can trust that she's actually interested in me." Arizona remarks.

"Oh, she's interested in you. I saw how she looked at you." Meredith replies excitedly.

"We'll see what she thinks when she finds out how much I've changed in the past eight years." Arizona counters, "She knows about Callie and Sofia, but she doesn't know about the leg yet."

"I don't think you should worry about that. It's just dinner. Get to know her, I'm sure that she's changed a lot too." Meredith replies. "I'm just glad that you're getting out there."

"So what happened with you and Callie?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, I know the whole Penny thing wasn't her fault. I just needed time to get through the shock of it. And I do feel badly for her. She thought that she had something with her, only to find out not only was she hiding something, but she was hiding something like that." Meredith replies.

"I feel badly for her too. But I can't be involved. I can't be there for her." Arizona admits.

"Does that mean you're not going out with her?" Meredith asks her.

"I don't know what to do. You know how I feel about her. A part of me really wants to go out with her, just to see if anything has changed between us." She confesses.

"I understand that. And maybe she's in that same place." Meredith points out.

"I'm sorry to drag you on all this." Arizona says apologizing. "And thank you for stepping in between Callie and Mic last night, that was surreal."

"Callie is an emotional mess right now, Arizona. Just be careful with her and take care of you." Meredith advises.

"Thanks. She has the biggest heart and I hate that she gets hurt so much. I wish that she would protect herself more, but if she did, she wouldn't be Callie." Arizona points out.

"Right. She's always been that way. She falls hard and fast." Meredith replies agreeing with her. "Well, this was certainly an interesting weekend. I forgot how exciting it can be being single."

"Ha! I've just been quietly single for over two years, this is why I don't go out. It's easier not to." Arizona jokes.

"Widow Grey agrees with you there." Meredith jokes.

"Stop calling yourself that, it's horrible. Meredith! You do get more than one love in a lifetime, at least I hope so, otherwise, I'm screwed." Arizona replies laughing nervously.

"I'm sure that you're right. I just have no interest in looking for it right now. Maybe that will change, but for now, I'm good." Meredith replies.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying this! I have a full day tomorrow, so I won't update again until late tomorrow night or Friday. Happy TGIT, hope it's a good one!**_

* * *

Callie is waiting in line at the coffee cart when she's paged to an on-call room by Penny. Rolling her eyes, she debates whether to wait for the coffee or go see what's going on. Callie realizes that it must be bad for her to reach out after blowing her off on Saturday, so she turns and rushes upstairs.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asks as she enters the room and spots Penny's tear streaked face.

"I-I don't know what's going on with me Callie. I can't do anything right. I just froze in the OR with Dr Grey and she threw me out." She explains tearfully.

"Wow, that's really bad. You froze up again?" Callie asks.

"How did you know...?" Penny replies, shocked that she would know that this happened last week.

"Sorry, April told me about the splenectomy." Callie confesses. "But she thought that you had already told me."

"Callie, that's why I couldn't see you this weekend. I just knew that you were going to say that you wanted to stop seeing me and I couldn't lose you. I need you." She replies tearfully.

"Penny, I can be your friend here, but that's all right now. I'm sorry that this is so hard, but you need to pull it together. You're a surgeon and you can't freeze in the OR. You can't bring this stuff into the OR." Callie explains.

"Okay, I know. I just, you should have heard her, she threw me off her service last week on the first day. Then I worked with Dr Kepner the rest of the week and she's a great teacher, but then we ended up in the OR today with Dr Grey and Dr Kepner was teaching me and I looked up and saw Dr Grey staring at me and, and I just froze." Penny says describing the scene in the OR.

"I can't help you with this. Talk to Kepner, she's your attending. You have to tell her everything, she can't help you if you're not open and honest with her." Callie advises, then leaning in and giving her a light hug, Callie stands up. "I'm sorry, I have a consult that I need to get to. Do you want to talk more later?" She asks.

"Uh, no. I'm fine. I'll go talk with Dr Kepner. Thank you Callie." Penny says wiping her eyes and trying to pull herself together.

* * *

Arizona just finished surgery, when she steps out of the scrub room and looks down the hall. She spots Callie leaving an on-call room and just as she's about to call out to her, the door opens again and Penny steps out.

"Seriously?" Arizona says to herself.

"There you are." Meredith says coming up behind her. "You wouldn't believe what just happened in my OR." She begins to say.

"I just saw Callie and Penny leaving an on-call room, so I'll believe anything right now." Arizona replies.

"Oh well, I just threw her out of my OR, so she probably called Callie to cry on her shoulder." Meredith explains.

"Callie told me they were done, but they don't look done to me." Arizona replies disappointed.

"What did you decide about Thursday?" Meredith asks as they walk down the hall.

"I was going to go, but now I think it's too soon. She needs to figure this out with Penny." Arizona explains.

"I think you're right. Have you told her yet?" Meredith asks.

"No, I'll stop by her office before I leave and tell her." Arizona says before getting in the elevator.

"Good luck. Oh and enjoy yourself tomorrow night." Meredith says smiling at her.

* * *

Arizona stops by Callie's office, but she's not there, so she heads down to daycare instead, where she's happy to see Sofia. "How's my girl?" She asks as the little girl rushes over to her.

"Momma, are you here to take me home?" She asks.

"No baby, you're going home with Mama tonight." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh right. Where's Mama?" She asks.

"I'm sure she's on her way. Why don't you show me what you did today?" Arizona says to distract her.

A few minutes later Callie enters daycare and pauses at the door when she sees Arizona and Sofia together.

"Hey, is everything all right?" She asks confused, as she bends down to kiss Sofia hello.

"Oh, I was just looking for you." Arizona replies looking up at Callie.

"Sof, why don't you go get your things together. I need to talk to Momma a minute, please." Callie says smoothing down her daughter's thick hair.

"Okay, so why were you looking for me?" Callie asks nervously.

"I wanted to tell you that I think we should wait, you know about Thursday. Let's not rush into anything. Maybe we can have lunch or coffee first, work our way up to dinner." She explains.

"You're brushing me off. Arizona, I can't believe that you're brushing me off." Callie replies getting upset.

"No, no I'm not. I just think you need time. You know, uh, you were just with someone and now you're asking me out. So I'd prefer if you took some time before, okay?" She stammers nervously trying to explain without admitting that she saw her with Penny today.

* * *

"I don't understand it." Callie complains to Meredith the next day.

"She saw you leaving an on-call room with Penny yesterday." Meredith informs her.

"She what?" Callie asks, then remembers, "She was upset, you threw her out of the OR." She blurts out.

"I told her that, but I think she was just surprised that she would call you after everything that happened." Meredith explains.

"I need to talk to her about this." Callie says looking at her schedule on her tablet.

"She's in OR 4 on a neonatal case, a vulvoplasty." Meredith reminds her, "She's going to be in there all afternoon."

"Damn, and I've got a knee replacement at three. I'll have to try to catch her later." Callie says rushing off.

"Oh, do you want me to take Sofia home and you can pick her up later?" Meredith offers.

"Uh, yeah. I was going to ask Arizona to do it, but..." Callie begins to explain.

"Oh, it's not problem. I'll take her, just let me know when you finish up." Meredith says quickly. She's not sure if Arizona's told Callie that she has a date tonight and she doesn't want to be the one to tell her.

* * *

Arizona has a really long day in the OR, the vulvoplasty went well and Alex has agreed to be on call tonight, just in case. Looking at the time, she realizes that she needs to head out so she can get ready for her date.

"I'm going out to dinner with a friend, but call me if anything comes up." Arizona says before leaving for the day.

Rushing around her apartment getting ready for her date, Arizona's phone buzzes. She glances over and sees that it's Mic, damn, she's early.

"Hey, come on up. I'm in 312." She texts back quickly.

A few minutes later, there's a knock at her door. Arizona opens it and Mic is standing there in slacks and a shirt, looking amazing. "Hey," she says shyly, "Um, come in. I'm sorry that I'm running a little late. I had a long day." She explains.

"I'd love to hear all about it," Mic says leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Okay, but first let me finish getting ready. Can I get you anything?" She asks suddenly aware that she's in her robe and Mic has now seen her prosthetic.

"I'm fine, just take your time." She replies with a dazzling smile, which helps the blonde relax.

"Okay, I'll just be a few minutes." She says rushing down the hall.

In her room, she looks through her closet and selects a pair of slacks and a blouse and dresses quickly. Darting into the bathroom, she checks her hair and make up and then brushes her teeth and reapplies her lipstick.

Nervously, she makes her way back into the living room to find Mic, looking over the photos on the mantel. "Your daughter is beautiful, how old is she?"

"Uh, she's five", Arizona replies.

"You haven't lived here that long have you?" Mic asks gesturing to the cable remote with the instructions and channel guide still attached.

"No, actually I just moved in about a month ago. I was living with friends before." She adds, still nervous.

Mic notices her nervousness and walks over to her and takes her hands, "Did you know that there's only one Arizona Robbins on the internet?"

"Uh, okay." Arizona replies unsure where she's going with this.

"I want you to relax. When you told me that you hurt your leg, I remembered that there were some doctors hurt in a plane crash a few years ago, so I googled you. Did you know that you have a Wiki Page?" Mic asks her.

"Uh, no what is that?" Arizona asks.

"It's like an on-line encyclopedia of everything." Mic explains.

"Why on earth would there be a page on me?" She asks.

"Well, let's see. Youngest physician to win a Carter-Madison Grant and build an amazing clinic in Malawi for women and children. Survived both a mass shooting and a plane crash." Mic begins to recite.

"All of that is on the internet?" Arizona asks freaked out a little.

"It is, but I'm not telling you this to freak you out. It's just you seem really nervous, I wanted you to know I know some things, so that you can relax. Let's just take our time getting to know each other, okay?" Mic says.

"Thanks, this is all really new for me. I haven't dated since the plane crash, so I don't know when to talk about it. I mean, I'm used to it, so it's not a big deal for me, but then I think maybe it will be a big deal and I should bring it up. Then you came to the door and I didn't even think, I just let you in and you didn't stare, so then I wondered if you noticed and if you didn't..." Arizona blurts out everything she's thinking and worried about.

Mic leans in and kisses her lightly on the lips until she stops talking.

"Maybe we should just go." She says smiling up at her.

"If you're sure that you're ready." Mic replies checking her out.

"I'm ready. Oh, I should mention that I'm not technically on call, but I do have a patient in recovery and could get a phone call about her." She explains.

"Got it. You're a doctor, er, surgeon." Mic says as they head out the door.

* * *

Callie finishes up her post op notes and heads up to see if she can catch Arizona before she leaves for the day, she wants to explain about yesterday. She spots Karev and asks him if he knows where she is.

"She left already, she was having dinner with someone." He says looking up from his chart.

"Did she say who it was?" Callie asks, because Alex is here and Meredith is at her house with the kids. Damn, she's on a date. No wonder she didn't want to go out with me tomorrow night.

"No and it's none of your business. Aren't you still dating that trainwreck of a resident?" He asks.

"She's not a trainwreck and for your information, we aren't dating right now." Callie replies annoyed at him.

"Whatever," he replies after her.

* * *

"Hey that was fast. I just got your message that you were on your way." Meredith explains as she opens the door to let Callie into the house.

"Is Arizona on a date tonight?" She asks.

"Callie, that's something that you should ask her, not me." Meredith says turning around to head back into the living room.

"I can't ask her, because she hasn't responded to my text or phone call." Callie replies angrily.

"Yes, she did go out tonight. You should probably just wait and talk to her tomorrow." Meredith suggests.

"Fine. I will. Uh, is Sofia ready to go?" Callie asks impatiently.

"Let me go check." Meredith replies and runs upstairs.

A few minutes later, she returns. They fell asleep watching a movie. Look, I'll just keep her and drop her off at daycare tomorrow. Okay?" Meredith offers.

"Are you sure. I can just get her, she'll sleep through it, she always does." Callie replies turning towards the stairs.

"Callie, why don't you just take the night off and relax or something." Meredith replies, "Maggie's here and she can help me in the morning. It's fine."

A little defeated, Callie just shrugs. "Okay."

* * *

"I had a wonderful evening." Arizona says when they pull up to her apartment.

"So did I. I hope we can do it again soon?" Mic says hopefully. Then getting out of her car she comes around to the the passenger side and opens the door for Arizona.

"I, uh, I would ask you up, but I have an early day tomorrow." She explains.

"I understand," Mic says pulling her close. "But I do want to give you something to remember me by." She says kissing her slowly at first and then as she goes to pull away, Arizona wraps her arms around her and deepens the kiss.

"Mmmm," Arizona moans softly as they break the kiss.

"Wow, uh, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Mic teases.

"How about lunch on Saturday?" Arizona asks.

"Lunch? No, I don't eat lunch on Saturdays. It will have to be dinner." Mic replies joking.

"What?" Arizona is confused, then realizes what she did. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just don't want to go too fast, did I mention that I haven't dated in a while?" She reminds her.

"You did mention that. Okay, let's have lunch with a chance of an afternoon movie and possibly dinner?" Mic suggests.

"Okay and I'll let you know when and where." Arizona replies leaning in and kissing her again.

"I can't wait." Mic says watching her enter the building before climbing into her car and driving away.

Across the street Callie sits in her SUV, she watched the whole thing. Damn, damn, damn! She says loudly hitting the top of the steering wheel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: You can thank Sonny Cat for this chapter, he woke me up early today. Then I read reviews from last night and I'm so sad that everyone is hating on Callie. She's not a stalker. She's just trying to figure this out. I know that people think that I hate her, but I don't. I hate how she's written on the show and this story is me writing that version of Callie -passionate, heart on her sleeve, impulsive to a fault.**

* * *

Callie sits in her car. Her mind reeling from having seen the end of Arizona's date. All she can think of to do is rush up to that apartment and pour her heart out to her. But she knows it won't be that easy. She needs to go home and figure out a way to let Arizona know how she feels. Calming down, she starts her car and drives home. I can do this, I need to do this. She repeats like a mantra in her head.

Upstairs Arizona sits on her couch and smiles. She had a great evening, Mic is a wonderful, smart and beautiful woman, who went out of her way to make sure the evening wasn't stressful or awkward. Laying back on the couch, she reflects on the past week and her mind flashes to Callie and Penny at Meredith's, Callie looking amazing and happy; Callie at the bar nose to nose with Mic; Callie sitting here on the couch looking at her hopefully.

Sighing, she realizes, it always comes back to Calliope. Even when they aren't together, her life still revolves around her. It's like she is the sun and Arizona is just a planet that can't get out of her gravitational pull. Damn, I am pathetic. When did I get this pathetic? She wonders. I need to get a life.

* * *

The last Friday of the month is the board of directors meeting, Arizona enters the room and spots Meredith and sits beside her, glancing around she notices that Callie's not here yet.

"How was last night?" Meredith asks quietly.

"It was perfect," Arizona replies smiling brightly. Then switching topics, she asks, "Have you ever googled yourself? There's a crazy amount of information about me on the internet."

"Uh well, of course there is you're a surgeon, there are press releases, I'm sure that there's a lot of information about all of us on the internet; don't forget that we bought the hospital. We're kind of a big deal." Meredith replies playfully.

The blonde smiles, then adds, "Yes, but did you know that we all have Wiki pages, which are highly inaccurate, by the way. I'm going to mention that we need someone to monitor them and update them." Arizona explains.

"I don't know what a Wiki page is." Meredith replies.

"I didn't either until Mic told me last night." Arizona says, pulling up the page on her tablet and handing it to Meredith to look at.

While they are huddled together looking at the Wiki pages, Callie enters the room. She notices an empty spot on either side of them, she hesitates and then Maggie pushes in behind her and sits beside Meredith. Callie heads over and takes the other seat.

"Good morning!" Arizona says brightly to her as she sits down.

"Uh, morning." Callie replies tiredly.

"Are you getting sick? You don't look good." Arizona says putting the back of her hand to Callie's cheek.

"I'm not getting sick, I'm just not sleeping well right now." Callie whispers sharply and Arizona takes her hand away quickly.

"Sorry, it's just if you get sick, Sofia gets sick, then I get sick and I can't take care of the tiny humans if I'm sick. So you can't get sick, okay?" Arizona reminds her and then realizes that this is a familiar conversation.

"Arizona, I know. I can't operate if I'm sick either." Callie reminds her. "But I'm not sick. I am tired."

"Okay, okay." She says. But before she can say anything else, Jackson starts the meeting.

As the meeting winds down, Jackson goes around the table and gives everyone a few minutes to comment or question what they covered. Arizona brings up the Wiki pages and everyone looks confused, so she hands her tablet to Jackson, who goes over to his laptop and brings up the page on the internet for everyone to see on the projector.

They all sit stunned as they read the hospital page.

"This is poorly written and highly inaccurate." Webber replies and then they all start talking over each other, pointing out errors and things that need changed.

"Guys, guys hold up. Let me show you something, do you see our names are underlined and bold faced," he says moving the pointer over his name, "this means that we each have a page on this site." He clicks and the screen changes to his photo and background.

"I didn't know that you surf." Maggie replies.

"I don't. I mean, I did in Hawaii one time, but I don't surf." He explains, noticing the photo array on his page. "How did they get these photos?" He asks no one in particular.

"If you don't make your photo files private on Facebook, then anyone can go in and download them", Callie explains.

Everyone turns to stare at her. "Don't you all know that?" She asks incredulously. "Okay, so here's another tip, don't use Instagram because everything on there is public." She adds.

"I'm guessing that we all need some help with this. Tell you what, I'm going to talk with Debbie in PR and have her team work on updating this and I'll have them contact each of you to go over you social media stuff. We need to make sure we are protecting our image. WE are Grey-Sloan afterall." He points out.

As the meeting adjourns, Arizona turns to Callie and says, "Will you check my facebook and make sure it's still private?"

"It's fine, unless you went in and changed the settings." Callie replies looking over at the blonde's blank face, she adds, "You don't even know where the settings are do you?"

"I'm sure that I could figure them out, but I don't need to because you did it." Arizona says smiling at her.

"Okay, so how did you find out about the Wiki pages?" Callie asks as they stand up to leave the meeting.

"A friend showed it to me last night. I just couldn't believe all the information on there. Wait until you read yours it's pretty impressive." Arizona adds.

"A friend?" Callie says, "A new friend or an old friend?"

"Okay, I had a date last night with Michelle. She's someone that I met before we met, then I saw her again this weekend, as I'm sure you remember." Arizona says pulling her aside in the hallway.

"Are you dating her? Is that why you wouldn't go out with me tonight?" Callie asks.

"I'm not dating her, it was one date. And I were not going out tonight because you are still involved with someone." Arizona replies.

"I'm not involved with her. But I am about the only friendly face she has around this hospital. She was upset and she turned to me, but it's over between us. I can't believe that you don't believe me." Callie says annoyed.

"I don't believe you because I know you. Calliope, your heart is huge and you don't shut people out very easily. You give people many chances, probably more than they deserve. So no, I don't believe that you and Penny are over yet." Arizona replies and then walks away.

Callie stands there a minute trying to process that when Meredith walks up behind her.

"She's right you know. And it's not really a bad thing, except when the person you want to give another chance to isn't ready for that new chance." Meredith points out.

"Yeah." She says as slumps against the wall.

* * *

Meredith finishes her rounds and dispatches her resident and interns to prep their next patient for surgery. She heads down to the OR to make see if they are running on time, when she runs into Arizona.

"Hey," Meredith says searching the blonde's face to see how she's doing after her exchange with Callie earlier.

"I'm fine." She replies.

"I know you are. I overheard some of what you said to Callie. She needed to hear that Arizona." Meredith says reassuring her.

"I know. I just know that she's having a tough time right now and I hate it. But it's not my place to do anything for her. She needs to figure this out on her own." Arizona admits.

"Do you want to grab lunch? My surgery should be done by noon." Meredith asks.

"I have a one o'clock, so that should work. I, uh, don't want to eat in the cafeteria though, so meet me in my office?" Arizona asks.

"Sounds good." Meredith replies.

* * *

Sitting in Arizona's office having lunch, Meredith and Arizona are laughing when there's soft knock on the door.

Arizona just took a bite of salad, so Meredith yells, "Come in."

Callie enters and looks at the two of them and says, "sorry to interrupt, I'll come back later."

Arizona swallows and takes a drink of water. "You're not interrupting, we're just eating lunch and Meredith was telling me about Sofia and Zola last night."

"Oh, I heard that last night." Callie says smiling. "Um, look I just stopped in because Sofia wants to go to the Aquarium this weekend and I know that you love going there as much as she does, so would you like to join us?"

Arizona did not expect this side of Callie, softening in her resolve to keep her distance from her ex, she replies, "I could go on Sunday. Do you think that she can wait until then to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Well, I'll just figure out something else for us to do on Saturday then." Callie stammers nervously.

"Do you guys just want to swing by and pick me up around 1 on Sunday, then maybe we can have an early dinner and then you may as well just leave her with me and I'll start my week with her." Arizona suggests.

"Oh, right. Yeah, that sounds good. Then we don't have to do the swap in the parking lot Monday night." Callie replies.

Arizona looks down at her salad and takes another bite and now Callie realizes that she's staring at her, "Okay, so I'm going to go now and I'll see you on Sunday." She says feeling awkward.

"She was really nervous, you realize that she just got you to go on a date with her?" Meredith points out.

"Yeah, but with Sofia there between us, it will be a little less like a date." Arizona counters.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Meredith asks her.

"Look, I may be spending time with Mic on Saturday, but I'm not sleeping with her. I told her up front that this would go slow." Arizona explains.

"Okay, I just don't want Callie to get hurt again. She's a mess right now." Meredith says protectively.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Ugh, that episode was terribly edited, it felt like there were missing scenes and what's with Callie? Is a different writer writing each of her scenes? So inconsistent and it doesn't help that her whole relationship with Penny occurred offscreen, so we don't understand it at all.**_

* * *

Arizona walks into the cafe a little early and spots Mic immediately. She's chatting with another woman and it looks rather friendly, so Arizona hesitates, she doesn't want to interrupt.

The woman says something and Mic smiles at her and laughs lightly. Then she glances around and spots Arizona watching her. She suddenly looks a little nervous as she quickly says goodbye and heads over to greet the blonde.

"Hey, you're early." She says leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"And so were you. Sorry to interrupt..." Arizona begins to say, then stops herself.

"Oh that was just someone I hadn't seen in awhile." Mic explains.

"Right." Arizona replies. She doesn't feel jealous, but she does feel annoyed.

"Have you thought about which movie that you want to see?" Mic asks as they wait to be seated.

"It's been so long since I've seen a movie that isn't animated," she says embarrassed. "You should pick one."

* * *

"Admit it, you liked that movie." Mic says as they are walking out.

"It was better than I thought it would be and yes it was funny." Arizona admits, running her hand through her hair, she begins to yawn and is surprised how tired she feels.

"How about we go for coffee?" Mic suggests when she notices Arizona's yawn.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go home, this was a long week for me." She explains.

"I really enjoyed today, are you sure don't just want to grab a bite to eat before you go home?" Mic asks.

"Mic, this was fun. But this is so new to me. I really don't know what I'm doing and I don't want to rush into anything." Arizona says trying to explain.

"Okay, I get it. I'm just really attracted to you and I want to spend time with you." She admits. "What about tomorrow?"

"Ah, I've got plans with my daughter tomorrow." Arizona explains. "Callie invited me to go the Aquarium with them."

"So you're going out with your ex tomorrow?" Mic asks carefully as they approach Arizona's vehicle.

"I am going out with Callie and Sofia, yes." Arizona replies.

"Are you seeing her too?" Mic asks, "Is that why she was freaking out at the bar?"

"No, I'm not seeing anyone." Arizona blurts out. "I mean, you and I have gone out, but I haven't gone out with anyone except friends in two years. Callie and I don't really socialize, but we do try to do things together for our daughter."

"So this is just for your daughter's benefit?" Mic asks.

"You know what, this is going off the rails. We need to dial this back. We're not dating. I like you Mic, but I'm not ready to date. I'm sorry if I haven't made that clear." Arizona replies and climbs into her vehicle.

"Wait, I'm sorry." Mic says grabbing the door before she can shut it. "I'm just trying to understand. I didn't mean to grill you about it. It's obvious that you still have feelings for her, I'm just trying to figure out what you wanted from me. Am I just to make her jealous? Are you interested in me at all?"

"I am attracted to you, yes. But I don't know that I'm ready for a relationship." Arizona says honestly.

"I'm not proposing." Mic replies sarcastically.

"Michelle, I'm tired and I just need to go home. Can I call you tomorrow?" Arizona asks.

"Whatever," she replies shutting Arizona's car door and walking off.

Arizona takes a minute to connect her phone to the car's hands free system. "Call Meredith." She says and waits for it to connect.

"Arizona what's up?" Meredith asks surprised to hear from her.

"Can I stop by? What are you doing?" Arizona asks, her voice trembling.

"Of course you can, is everything alright?" She asks concerned.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just need to talk." Arizona replies.

* * *

"You know you weren't here for the beginning of me and Derek. It was rough. Did you know that he was a one-night stand that I met at Joe's the day before I began working at the hospital?" Meredith tells her.

"Oh god, did you even know that he was a surgeon?" Arizona asks.

"No, we never talked about work. I mentioned that I had just moved back to Seattle for a job. We were just a girl and a guy in a bar. Of course, I didn't want to date an attending, I was an intern for crying out loud. But he wouldn't let it go, then just as we start to date, Addison comes to town and I find out he's not divorced yet. He decides to try to make his marriage work and let me tell that was hell. And to make it worse, Addison was amazing. She's a great, smart and talented surgeon, one whom I wanted to learn from, but she's his wife and I was dating her husband!"

"Meredith, I had no idea. And I never would have guessed there was tension with you and Addison. I mean Callie told me about Mark and Addison." Arizona replies thinking it through.

"Oh there's more. At one point, I get a dog and start dating a veterinarian and Derek dates his scrub nurse. It was scandalous. We were the talk of the hospital for probably three years." Meredith admits.

"Wow." Arizona says, "Thank you for telling me all of that, it does actually help for some strange reason."

"You know, I hadn't really thought of it this way in years. It was pretty crazy. No wonder Webber and Bailey were always pissed about it. It was really distracting for everyone. Much like this whole thing with Penny. I really wanted to hate Callie for bringing her into my life again, but it's not her fault. Not only did she not know, but Penny was already slated to be in my life as a new surgical resident." Meredith remarks.

"I can't believe that they didn't realize that she was coming from Dillard and one look at her case load and they would know that she was on Derek's surgical team." Arizona points out.

"Oh they knew. I spoke with Webber, he said that she is a promising candidate with high test scores and the only mark against her was Derek's case and the fact that I am Chief of Surgery here." Meredith explains.

"Well, it doesn't explain why they didn't give you a heads up. Did they think you wouldn't notice?" Arizona asks.

"I don't know. And I have ridden her hard all week thinking that I was doing her and the hospital a favor by flushing out a bad doctor, but I don't even know if she is a bad doctor. One bad outcome, doesn't mean anything. We've all had them. So I've reached out to her and she's going to be on my service next week and I'm going to try to put everything aside and teach her. I know that's what Derek would want me to do." Meredith says sadly.

"Okay, so that puts all of my crap with Callie in perspective." Arizona says falling back on to the couch.

"No, no, that's not how this works. Arizona it's all relative. This is my crap. I only shared it with you so you would know that we all have it and most of the time, we're so buried in our own that we don't know what others are going through. Now look at what Callie's going through. She meets a girl in a bar (probably) they have fun and go out, get along great and she's happy with her. Having gone through a painful situation with you and tenuous break up, this girl is easy and fun. Then 'boom' she finds out that the girl she's spent so much time with was involved in the death of her close friend. And she finds it out at the dinner party from hell in front of all of her friends and her ex." Meredith recalls.

"You know I drank so much that night, freaked out by everything that I wasn't really there." Arizona explains.

"Lucky you. It was a godawful night. You know I have a history of bad dinner parties, I should never have let Maggie and Amelia talk me into one again." Meredith says laughing.

"Well, now I know to ask who's cooking before I sign on for another one." Arizona teases.

"Do you want another glass of wine?" Meredith asks getting up to get another bottle.

"No, I need to drive home. I am going to the Aquarium with Callie and Sofia tomorrow." She reminds her.

"So about that," Meredith says returning with an open bottle, "be careful with her and protect yourself too. Personally, I'd like to see you give Michelle a chance before you get back together with Callie. And Callie needs time to deal with her Penny situation. I know that she thinks that she's done with her, but she isn't. If she was, she wouldn't have confronted me about bullying her."

"I didn't know that she did that." Arizona replies thinking about how she left things with Mic.

Noticing that the blonde is distracted and looking at her phone, Meredith excuses herself to go check on the kids.

Arizona checks her phone and there are no messages from Mic. Taking a deep breath, she sends her a text to see if she still wants to get together tomorrow night.

Meredith returns and looks at the blonde. "Did you text her or call her?" She asks.

"I texted. I didn't want to call and find out that she's at a bar with someone else." Arizona replies.

"If she is, then it's fine. Because you made it clear to her that you're not dating. It is Saturday night and she's hot, of course she went out tonight." Meredith remarks.

"Oh thanks for that reminder Mer." Arizona replies sarcastically.

"Hey you don't get it both ways. Not dating means not exclusive. And you did tell her that you were spending tomorrow with your ex." Meredith reminds her.

"You know what, I'm done. I'm just going to go home to bed and things will work out tomorrow how they work out. I can't spend any more energy on this." Arizona exclaims. Then standing up to leave she says, "Meredith, thank you for tonight. I really appreciate it."

Meredith leans in and hugs her. "Thank you for coming by. You're not the only one who needed to talk tonight." She admits.

"You want to meet for coffee before the meeting on Monday?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, you know I'm teaching Monday morning, but maybe lunch?" She suggests.

"Okay, I'll let you know how my day is going." Arizona says as they walk to the door. "Thanks again, for everything."


	8. Chapter 8

"You look amazing." Callie says when Arizona approaches them outside of the Aquarium.

"You look great, finally getting some sleep?" Arizona asks as Sofia climbs up into her arms.

"Sof, you're getting too big to do that to Momma." Callie remarks as Arizona almost falls over.

"It's okay, I've got her. I guess I need to hit the gym and get stronger if this one's going to climb all over me." Arizona jokes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let her start that with me." Callie replies.

"I love it when she does it, but I'm sad that she's getting so big and won't want to do it much longer." Arizona points out, then to Sofia she asks, "Hey monkey are you ready to see the whales?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Sofia squirms and Arizona puts her down and she takes her hand, Sofia takes Callie's hand and they head into the Aquarium.

Callie steals a glance over at Arizona and notes that she looks really happy today and she can't help but wonder why.

As soon as they get in, Sofia rushes over the big window to wait for the divers. They timed their arrival for the 11:30 show.

Callie looks around and spots a bench and takes Arizona's arm and pulls her over to it. "Let's sit, we can see her from here."

"Remember when we used to sit there with her in our laps through all three shows?" Arizona asks, her eyes bright and twinkling with the memory.

"Yeah, I thought she was too young for this, but you were right. She loved it." Callie replies. "You're a great mother Arizona. I don't think I've said that to you in a long time. But you are really good with her, I know this wasn't your choice..." Callie begins to say.

"Calliope, ssshh. Everything that I thought I knew about myself changed when I met you. And even after everything that we've been through, I can't imagine not having this with you. She connects us together forever and while that's not exactly what either of thought would happen, it is what is. For better or worse, the three of us will always be family." Arizona reminds her.

"You're right. I guess I hadn't really thought about it that way. We're family, no matter what happens between us." Callie says softly.

"How was Penny's first week?" Arizona asks.

"We're not together right now. So you don't have to do that." Callie replies nervously.

"I asked because I care how her week went and I assume that even if you're not dating, she has reached out to you." Arizona explains. "And I didn't see her all week, I'm a little embarrassed about some of the things that I said at the party when I was a little drunk." She admits.

"I don't think anyone remembers anything you said at that party. Though, Penny did mention that you were funny and friendly and she didn't expect that from you." Callie replies looking into those blue eyes that always made her stomach flutter.

"Well, I was trying to rise above and I don't deserve to get to be the jealous ex after everything that I've put you through." Arizona explains.

"Do you even feel jealousy? I mean, I know that in the beginning you were jealous of Mark, but then..." Callie starts to remember, then stops mid-sentence.

"Then I drove into the back of a truck and almost killed you and Sofia, so no Callie, I don't let myself feel jealousy. Jealousy can be destructive and I won't make that mistake again." Arizona says standing up, "I need some air. I'll be right back." She says rushing out.

"Damn it." Callie says watching her go and then getting up and moving in behind Sofia, who climbs right into her lap as the divers begin the show.

"Look Mami!" Sofia says then turns around and realizes that Arizona's not there. "Where's Momma?" She asks.

"She'll be right back honey." Callie replies hoping that it's true. Pulling out her phone she quickly texts her. "I'm sorry. Please come back in. Sof says that you're missing the best part."

A few minutes later, Arizona carefully kneels down behind Callie and Sofia climbs over Callie's shoulder to get to her.

"Sofia!" Callie complains, then smiles as she realizes why she did it.

"Momma look!" Sofia says pointing at the female diver who seems to be waving at them.

"Oh crap." Arizona swears under her breath as she starts to realize that the diver is Mic.

"She's waving at you Sofia!" Callie says, then turns slowly to Arizona and asks, "Uh does she know you?"

"Um, yes. And you met her last weekend." Arizona says softly.

"You're joking right now, right?" Callie asks, trying to keep her temper in check.

"Nope, and I'm as surprised as you are." Arizona says turning away from the window.

"Wow, I can't compete with that. Sofia going to love her no matter what now." Callie complains.

"She hasn't met Sofia and I didn't know that she would be here. Callie, she's an architect at a firm downtown." Arizona says trying to explain.

"She knew that you would be here today though didn't she?" Callie asks annoyed.

"She did know that, yes." Arizona replies.

"She's fricking stalking you! Arizona!" Callie whispers sharply.

"No Calliope, she's not stalking me. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for why she's here." Arizona replies calmly hoping that it's true.

* * *

As they sit in the family activity center watching the river otters play, Arizona feels her phone vibrate. It's a message from Mic.

"Sorry if I freaked you out. They had a last minute cancellation and I filled in. Guess it's good that I had an early night last night."

Arizona reads the message and instantly feel relief for two obvious reasons.

Callie glances over and notices Arizona on her phone and she begins chewing her lip to keep from asking.

"She filled in last minute. I, uh, know that you're wondering." Arizona explains.

"Okay." Callie replies, letting it drop.

"I do feel jealous, you know. It's not easy seeing you date." Arizona admits softly to her.

Callie looks over at her ex and sees the pain in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I should have been more considerate." She replies. "I have to admit that when you didn't react, I just told myself that you didn't care."

Arizona swallows hard and nods. Then moves over to the other side of Sofia, she can't keep talking about this with Callie, not here.

"Come back to the house and let me fix dinner, I would really like for us to finish this conversation", Callie replies.

Arizona considers this. She had hoped to see Mic tonight, but now that she and Callie are really talking, she realizes that she needs to finish this conversation, so she nods yes.

Callie reaches over and squeezes her hand. "Thank you. I think this is long overdue," she whispers.

As they leave the Aquarium, Arizona gets in her car to follow Callie home and her phone rings.

"Dr Robbins." She replies, since she didn't quite have it set up she isn't sure who's calling.

"Dr Robbins, is it?" Mic replies playfully.

"Hey, I just got into my car. I didn't realize that you work at the Aquarium, why didn't you tell me?" Arizona asks.

"I don't work there, I just volunteer to do the dive show once or twice a month," she explains.

"Oh, well. Sofia loved the attention. Thank you for waving to us." Arizona replies.

"She's adorable and she really loves the Aquarium!" Mic exclaims. "Especially if you're just now leaving."

"Oh yeah, it's an all day thing with her. We finally figured out to come for the last dive show, because she never wants to leave until it closes." Arizona explains.

"Ah, so what are your plans now? Are you free tonight?" Mic asks.

"Uh, no. Actually, I'm going over to their house for dinner. Callie and I have been talking today and we sort of started a conversation that we need to finish. But maybe I can call you later. I'd really like to talk with you tonight." Arizona replies.

"Okay. I will go meet the other divers for beers then and I'll be home later. Call when you can." She replies.

* * *

Callie left the door open, so Arizona knocks lightly and walks right in. She stops when she hears Callie's voice.

The brunette turns around and spots Arizona and says abruptly into the phone. "We'll talk about this later. I've got to go."

"Uh sorry, the door was open, so I just thought..." Arizona begins as Callie sets her phone down.

"No, it's fine. I left it open so you would come in." Callie admits. "Sofia just took her new coloring book to her room, if you want to go spend time with her, I'll get dinner started."

"Why don't I help you with dinner? I have all week with her, but the point of this was for us to talk." Arizona points out gently.

"Uh right, I just need a few minutes though, is that okay?" Callie asks.

"Yeah, I'll go let Sofia know that I'm here." Arizona replies and heads down the hall.

Callie opens the refrigerator and quickly pulls out what she had planned to make for dinner tonight. She had hoped that Arizona would agree to come over, she just didn't realize that they would be having this conversation tonight. And then Penny calling and asking to come over just threw her. She didn't expect that and her timing couldn't be worse. She tried to explain but then Arizona showed up and she didn't want to say everything in front of her. Turning around she picks up her phone and sends a quick message to her, hoping to smooth things over.

"This was bad timing. AZ & I are in the middle of a much needed conversation. Please let me have this time to talk with her and I'll call you later." Callie hits send and waits a few minutes until the screen times out. "Oh well, she thinks. This whole thing with Penny may be bad timing.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Arizona asks returning to the kitchen.

"Okay, so I was planning to ask you to come back for dinner, so I have already gotten most of it ready. The pork chops are marinating and the salad just needs to be put together. And I made a simple pasta dish to with it." Callie explains.

"Wow, you were really thinking ahead. Okay, I'll put the salad together." Arizona says smiling at her.

"Did you, ah, talk to her, your friend, I'm sorry I don't remember her name." Callie says casually.

"Michelle, yes. I spoke with her on the drive over and told her that I would call her later tonight." Arizona replies, then adds. "Yesterday, she and I went to lunch and a movie and then I sort of freaked out and bailed on her and ran over to Meredith's house." Arizona admits. "I'm not ready for relationship Calliope, although it has felt good to go out and do things and have someone who wants to spend time with me."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. That's why I went out with Heather, but then you know how that ended. Dan wanted a family and it was too soon. I wasn't ready for that, so I get it. Penny is easy, because she's younger and isn't thinking that far ahead because she's still a resident." Callie admits.

Since they are being honest, Arizona decides to confess about how she knows Mic, "In the spirit of full disclosure, I knew Mic before last weekend. When I first moved here we, uh, met at a bar." Arizona explains.

"Did you sleep with her?" Callie asks.

"Yes, we hooked up a couple of times before I met you." Arizona admits.

"Oh, well that explains a little about why she seemed to know who I was at the bar." Callie replies.

"We actually ran into her one night at that bar and I introduced you. You probably don't remember, it was a long time ago." Arizona adds.

"Oh wait, you introduced her as Michelle and her hair was longer. I remember being a little jealous and we made out in the bathroom." Callie says laughing.

"We almost had sex in that bathroom!" Arizona reminds her and they both laugh at the craziness of that night.

Sighing at the memory, Callie asks, "Where do you think those crazy people went?"

"They grew up and had a baby." Arizona points out.

"I suppose we did. But that doesn't mean we're done being spontaneous and impulsive?" Callie asks.

Arizona considers her question and pops a carrot into her mouth.

Callie leans over and the blonde offers her one by holding it up to her to take.

They smile, this is something that they used to do. It's comfortable and they both relax a bit.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not as willing to take big risks as I used to be." Arizona admits.

"I get that, but you still have to put yourself out there," Callie remarks.

"No, no you don't. I've been perfectly content not to put myself out there. Look what I've accomplished the last two years that I've just kept my head down and focused on my work." Arizona reminds her.

"But are you happy doing that. Does your work and our daughter really complete you?" Callie asks.

"I thought I was happy enough, but now I'm not so sure." Arizona admits.

"There's no such thing as happy enough." Callie replies, "I thought there was, but it's lie that we tell ourselves so that we'll accept where we are and not try to change it. You deserve real happiness Arizona and you deserve love in your life. You're an amazing person full of love and it's hard watching you be shut down and closed off." Callie tells her.

Arizona is shocked. She didn't think Callie paid any attention to her after they broke up. "Callie," she says and the brunette turns around to face her. She hesitates then pulls the blonde to her and kisses her. Surprising them both, they break apart and move to opposite sides of the island in the kitchen.

"Mami, I'm hungry is dinner ready?" Sofia asks running into the kitchen.

"Almost baby, why don't you help Momma set the table." Callie replies not taking her eyes off Arizona.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Okay, so that kiss surprised me as well...Maybe I have more unresolved issues from my last relationship than I realized...joking, sort of. So honestly, I still don't know where I'm going with this one. I had mapped it out, but only so far as the aquarium, now I'm off the grid. Are you still with me? It's about to get 50 shades of messy...**_

* * *

Callie and Arizona steal glances at each other through dinner, neither eating much. They are really just watching Sofia and waiting for her to finish her dinner.

"Okay, Sofia it's bath time." Callie announces, after watching her daughter push her food around for a few minutes. She stands up, "I'm going to start your bath. You have five more minutes young lady."

"Okay, Mami." Sofia says taking another bite of her dinner. Then turning to Arizona she asks, "Will you tuck me in tonight?"

"Don't you think Mami should tuck you in tonight since you're at her house?" Arizona asks her daughter.

"I want you both to tuck me in." Sofia asks and give her a sad little pouty face.

"We'll see." Arizona is nervous to promise this as she doesn't want Sofia to misunderstand why she's there tonight.

"What will we see?" Callie asks as she returns to the dining room.

"Mami, I want both you and Momma to tuck me in tonight." Sofia asks crawling up into Callie's arms and wrapping around her sweetly.

"Oh my god," Callie replies glancing over at Arizona to check with her, "okay, since Momma is here and it's almost bedtime, she'll wait and we'll both tuck you in." Callie explains carefully to her.

"Um, I'll be right back." Callie says turning to take Sofia to the bathroom.

Arizona starts clearing the table, she needs to think about this. One thing is clear to her and that is they cannot be friends. Being here at the house making dinner together, they immediately fall into old habits.

"Uh, let me help with that." Callie says entering the kitchen. "You don't have to do this, you know."

"Calliope, why did you kiss me?" Arizona asks and turns around to face her.

"Uh, I'm not sure. We were having a moment, didn't you feel like we were having a moment?" Callie asks nervously.

Arizona leans back against the sink and crosses her arms. "I just don't want you to get the wrong idea about this. It was a nice kiss, but we're not doing this. We're not going to fall back into this casually." Arizona tries to explain.

"I don't understand." Callie says blinking in confusion.

"This is why we can't be friends. It's too blurry, don't you see. Friends would have hugged at that moment, not kiss. But we went for the familiar, we kissed because that's what we would have done when we were together. But now, we're not together and we're not friends." Arizona stammers through trying to explain the jumble in her head.

"We can be friends, Arizona. I know that we can do that. We have to do that for Sofia." Callie counters.

"You're not hearing me Calliope. If Sofia hadn't of been here and interrupted, would we have stopped with that kiss? It's been two years since the last time we made love and I know that it crossed your mind too." Arizona adds.

"So we set ground rules for our friendship. I miss you. I don't not want to spend time with you." Callie replies.

"I don't know if I can do that. I miss you, but I also miss this. I miss being a family with you and Sofia. So being here in the house tonight was hard, then you kissed me and all I wanted was to wrap my arms around you..." Arizona stops talking as Callie's head whips up and she moves towards her.

"No," Arizona says moving away from her. "We can't."

"Arizona," Callie says her name and it sends chills down the blonde's body.

"I'm going to check on Sofia." Arizona says leaving the room quickly.

Callie takes a deep breath and quickly begins loading the dishwasher and putting the kitchen back together. Over on the counter her phone buzzes, she goes over and looks at it, there's a message from Penny asking if she can talk yet.

Callie isn't sure what to say to her, so she doesn't respond. She sets the phone down and heads down the hall.

Arizona looks up when Callie enters the room, she continues to help Sofia pick out a story for bedtime. "How about this one?" She says handing her 'The Rabbit Who Wants to Fall Asleep'.

"Nice try," Callie says under her breath.

"This one please." Sofia says handing her 'Goodnight Moon'.

"Okay," Arizona says surprised. They stopped reading this book a long time ago.

Callie helps Arizona stand up and they both go over to the bed and wait for Sofia to settle in, then they get on either side and she holds the book and they take turns reading it until she begins to drift off.

Silently, Callie and Arizona look at each other and make their way out back down the hall.

Callie reaches for Arizona's hand and pulls her back towards her, "Arizona I want this with you again. I want you." She says thickly wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, their faces inches apart, eyes locked on each other.

Tears slide down her face as Arizona pulls away slightly, "Callie, I want this so much. Please don't. Please don't do this if you're not sure. I can't do this and not have it mean everything," she pleads with her.

Callie hesitates and that's all Arizona needed to break the spell. She twists out of her arms and over towards the door.

"I-I-I need to go now." She stammers and slips her jacket on and grabs her purse and leaves.

Callie falls down on the couch and cries, unsure of what just happened.

* * *

Arizona drives home and rushes up to her apartment. She turned her phone off when she got to the car and she's unsure whether to turn it back on. She needs time to think. So she pours herself a scotch and sits down on the couch and closes her eyes.

The house phone rings in the other room. She knows that it's Callie, so she waits for it to stop. She admitted something to Callie tonight that she hadn't even admitted to herself and she can't take it back. Opening her eyes, she takes a sip of the scotch and wills herself to turn the phone back on and stop being a coward. Then she remembers that she told Mic that she'd call her tonight. "Oh god," she says under her breath realizing what she's done. She sips the scotch and starts to relax. An hour later she hears a knock on the door and she must have dozed off, because it takes her a moment to figure out what it is.

She goes to the door and looks out the peep hole. It's Callie.

"Arizona open the door, I just want to talk." Callie says calmly.

Opening the door, Arizona looks at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I called the sitter and told her I had an emergency at the hospital." Callie explains stepping inside the apartment and closing and locking the door behind her.

"We need to face this Arizona. We can't hide from it and pretend it didn't happen." Callie says watching her carefully.

"Calliope..." Arizona says softly.

"I've spent the last two years thinking that you didn't care about me anymore, then tonight you tell me that you never stopped and then you ran away. What the hell is that Arizona?" Callie says angrily walking towards her. "Stop running from me Arizona. I know that I hurt you and I'm so sorry that it happened that way. When we made love that night, I thought it was a new beginning for us. Please believe me." Callie says tearfully.

Arizona nods, still standing with her arms crossed.

"You said that I was your anchor and I just freaked out, an anchor holds you in place and keeps you from moving. The last thing I ever wanted to be was to be a weight holding you back. I wanted you to be free, I wanted to be free. I didn't know that meant that we would be free of each other when I said it. But then I thought that's what you wanted or needed and so I thought, Okay, she needs some space and you moved out. But then we didn't talk and barely even acknowledged each other and then I thought, wow, she's done. She really doesn't want me anymore, so I went on a date and it was bad. It was awkward and bad. I made odd comments, he thought I was weird. I thought he was boring. And the whole time, I kept waiting for you to say something. But you didn't. Well, until I went out with Heather, then you did and I took it wrong. But why, why didn't you tell me what you were thinking or feeling or anything?" Callie finishes and walks right up to her and begs her to respond.

"Calliope," Arizona says softly, "I was horrible to you in so many ways, I didn't think that I deserved your love or forgiveness, so I couldn't ask for it. I disappointed you in every way possible, the miscarriage, the cheating, the intern." Arizona takes a breath and turns to pace nervously. "Then just when I think that we're getting back on track, you tell me that I'm suffocating you." She says trembling. "I couldn't stand to cause you any more hurt, so I left. It felt like the only decent thing for me to do was to leave you, so you could be free."

Callie steps in and stops the blonde from pacing. She cups her face and pulls her to her. "Just come here." She says softly and Arizona melts into her embrace.

Arizona pulls back a little and looks at her. "Your happiness is more important to me than my own, I finally realized that and it's why I moved out." Arizona explains.

Callie can't take it any longer, she leans in and presses her lips against the blonde's and they kiss tenderly.

"Arizona," Callie says thickly and the blonde takes her hand and pulls her to the couch.

They sit down and Arizona leans in and kisses her. Callie slips her hands up into blonde curls and deepens the kiss.

"Oh my god, we can't do this." Callie says, pulling awayk. "You're right," she says covering her mouth and pulling the blonde to her, she keeps talking. "Arizona I want this. You have no idea how much I want this. But I can't do this like this." Callie says freaking out a bit.

"Calliope, that's why we need to wait. Neither of us understand what we're doing or feeling right now. So let's just not do anything that we can't take back, okay?" Arizona asks.

"Okay, so I should probably go now. But what happens tomorrow? Do we act like this didn't happen or do we keep trying to figure it out?" Callie asks panicky. Arizona puts a hand on her chest to help her calm down.

"Arizona, I'm afraid that if I leave, we won't ever get back to this place again. But I'm also afraid that if we do this, it won't mean what we think it means and it will make things worse."

"Cal, you have to leave. If this is a bubble, we can't stay in it. Better to know that now, then build on it and then have it burst without warning." Arizona says softly.

"O-Okay," Callie reluctantly agrees. "Arizona, I love..."

"No," Arizona presses her fingers against her lips to stop her from finishing it, "don't say it Calliope, not yet."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: rather than do a time jump, I decided to throw in some medical drama, I know this make some of you crazy, but it's a good reminder that they have to navigate their professional lives along with their personal drama. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow night!**_

* * *

Mic hung up the phone. Still no answer and straight to voicemail. Doctor's don't turn off their phones, so maybe the battery is dead. Tired from the cold diving and the couple beers, she lays down on her couch to wait and see if the blonde actually does call her.

* * *

Meredith shows up at Arizona's office after her class, "How was your weekend?" She asks.

Arizona turns around and Meredith sees that she's upset, so she shuts the door and pulls up the other chair.

"What happened?" She asks concerned.

"Calliope Torres happened." Arizona blurts out and falls back in her chair covering her face with her hands.

Confused and worried about what Callie could have done, Meredith reaches over and pats Arizona's arm.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asks quietly.

Nodding Arizona slowly pulls her hands away from her face and grabs a tissue from the box on her desk.

"What did Torres do this time?" Meredith asks annoyed by the many impulsive things she can just imagine that Callie could do to trigger this response from Arizona.

"She kissed me." Arizona says finally and laughs.

"She kissed you?" Meredith did not expect that scenario. "At the Aquarium in front of Sofia?"

"No, at the house. We started talking at the Aquarium and decided to go back to the house for dinner so we could finish the conversation. It was good, we were finally talking about everything. But we get back to the house and instead of finishing what we were taking about earlier, we start talking about Penny and Mic and happiness. It got intense and I told her that I was happy enough." Arizona explains.

"Happy enough isn't a thing Arizona." Meredith replies.

"That's what Callie said too. But then she said that I deserved to be happy and loved and she said that it was hard for her to watch me shut down the way I have. And then she kissed me." Arizona adds, "It wasn't a crazy passionate kiss, it was a soft comforting kiss and only lasted a few seconds, because Sofia interrupted us."

"Wow," Meredith exclaims, "So what happened? You didn't stay and have sex with her did you?"

"No, we had dinner. Sofia took a bath. We talked a little about the kiss and she tried to explain that she kissed me to comfort me and I told her that was why we couldn't be friends. That's not how friends comfort each other. And I told her that I wanted more than that kiss, so not to kiss me if that's all she was offering." Arizona explains.

"Good for you!" Meredith replies, resting her hands on her knees.

"Then we put Sofia to bed. Sofia knew something was up because she asked us both to put her to bed and she asked us to read "Good Night Moon", which was one of her favorites that we read to her when she was younger." She explains.

"Okay, so you put her to bed, then what? Did you just leave?" Meredith asks confused.

"Not exactly. We walked out of Sofia room and Callie took my hand and pulled me to her, she said that she wanted everything with me, she wanted to be a family again and I pushed her away, I told her again not to say it if she wasn't sure and she hesitated. So I left and went home." Arizona says, dabbing her tears again.

"Have you seen her today? What are you going to say to her?" Meredith asks imagining how uncomfortable it will be.

"Actually, I saw her last night. She, uh, called the emergency sitter and came to my place because I wasn't answering the the phone." Arizona explains.

"Wow, so you did have sex with her?" Meredith remarks.

"Have some faith Meredith." Arizona teases her.

"I have faith in big romantic gestures and the sex that usually follows, that's what I have faith in." Meredith replies sarcastically.

"Well, this wasn't that kind of romantic gesture. I let her in and we talked some more. She explained that she was slow to react because she was shocked that I still loved her. She had convinced herself that I didn't care because I didn't act jealous when I say her dating others." Arizona explains, "Then I told her that I didn't think I had a right to be jealous and we talked about everything and the break up. And then she went home. We're going to take today off and not see each other and then tomorrow night we're going to have dinner and talk."

"Well, I can't say that I'm surprised. I was pretty sure that you still felt this deeply for her. What is she going to do about Blake?" Meredith asks.

"That's what she needs to figure out." Arizona says, her voice trembling a little.

"You don't think after all of this, she'd still pick her over you, do you?" Meredith asks shocked at the blonde's concern.

"Honestly, I'd understand if she did. Blake is easy, uncomplicated, a blank slate really." Arizona points out.

"You don't walk away from this, this is once in a lifetime 'love of your life' love, Arizona." Meredith replies, wiping a tear from her own eye.

Just then both of their pagers go off. "Major trauma coming in" Meredith reads her's first, "Let's go!"

"Go, I'm right behind you." Arizona replies as Meredith rushes out the door.

* * *

Glancing down the hall, Meredith spots her resident, "Blake you're with me." She says tying the trauma gown and pushing through to get outside. "What do we have?" She asks Owen.

"Gunman opened fire at a park. We have 8 wounded, 4 kids and three adults, one woman is pregnant. Where's Robbins?"

"Right here." Arizona says stepping up behind them with Alex right beside her.

First ambulance comes and unloads two eight year olds, one girl and one boy. Alex takes one and Hunt takes the other.

Next ambulance unloads a male in his forties, Meredith and Penny take him.

The next one unloads the pregnant woman and Arizona takes her and as she heads into the trauma room, she spots Wilson heading into help Alex, "Wilson, I need you here." She yells.

"I've got it." April says waving Wilson off and stepping into help Arizona.

They work quickly to stabilize her, but the ultrasound shows that the bullet hit her rib and penetrated the amniotic sac, which is now leaking and may rupture. "Call up and get us OR 5, have them set up the fetal ultrasound and a NICU Cube, I need Bohkee." Arizona replies rapidly and the nurse calls upstairs and repeats everything to the surgical desk.

"Bohkee is in surgery with Dr Torres." The nurse relays from the surgical department.

"Have Carter tag her out. I need her with me on this case." Arizona explains.

"Wait, Arizona, I think the I found the bullet. We need to get a chest film." April says to the nurse.

Arizona leans over and puts her stethoscope where April's was and says, "Shit, it's near her heart? It ricocheted from her rib, hit the amniotic sac and then up to the heart? That doesn't make any sense. There has to be two bullets."

"You're right. Here's the second entrance wound." April says lifting up the woman's arm, it went in, just missed her artery.

"Page Pierce and have her meet us up there." Arizona says to the nurse and they begin to move the patient out of the room.

* * *

In the scrub room, Maggie and Arizona talk about the woman's injuries and they work out a plan. April and Maggie will focus on removing the bullet from her chest and Arizona will repair the amniotic tear and hopefully find the second bullet.

When they enter the OR, Arizona is pleased to see Bohkee, "I'm glad you could join us. Dr Pierce and Kepner have bullet lodged near the heart, but there's another one that ripped the amniotic sac. I need you to help monitor the baby, while I repair the leak and find the bullet." She explains.

"Where do you need me?" Bailey asks entering the OR.

"Chief, right down here. We've got a torn amniotic sac to repair and a bullet to find." Arizona informs her.

"Okay, let's do it." Bailey says.

Up in the gallery, Callie sits watching the surgery. She was closing up her patient when they took Bohkee and she knew it was a critical case if Arizona asked for the scrub nurse to pull out of her OR.

"How's it going?" Webber asks sitting down beside her.

"Pierce and Kepner are almost done. The mother is stable, but Arizona and Bailey can't find the second bullet. They're about to do the fetal ultrasound again to see if the bullet hit the baby." Callie explains.

"Let's hope that didn't happen." Webber replies.

The fetal ultrasound shows the bullet is near the baby's lung. Arizona takes in a sharp breath and points it out to Bailey.

"What's the plan Dr Robbins?" Bailey asks.

"The amniotic sac is already torn, let's pull him out and see if we can extract the bullet through the entry wound." She replies.

Maggie and April exchange worried glances, "You can do that?" April asks, without delivering the baby?"

"It's possible, but it rarely works out." Arizona replies. Then to Bailey she asks, "Are you ready for this?

"Absolutely Dr Robbins." Bailey replies and steps in to assist.

Arizona pulls the baby gently out of the sac and Bailey uses the ultrasound wand to locate the bullet and she watches as Arizona carefully maneuvers the probe to where the bullet is, then she grabs the bullet and gently tugs it to bring it out. But it won't budge. "Damn it." Arizona rarely swears in the OR, but she really hoped that would work.

April comes down to stand behind her, "Arizona, rotate it slightly, remember the bullet hit the rib first." She points out.

Arizona takes a deep breath and slowly rotates the probe and tugs again, this time the bullet moves and she's able to extract it. Bailey carefully takes the baby from her and slips it back into the sac and Arizona begins to repair it.

Up in the gallery, Callie and Webber clap. "Well, Kepner learned a lot about bullets in Afghanistan." Callie remarks.

"Between her and Hunt, our Trauma department is now the best in the city. You can count on more of these types of cases." Webber remarks.

* * *

Arizona looks up and is surprised to see Callie in the gallery, but then she did take Bohkee so she probably was just wondering why she needed her.

April follows Arizona's eye and watches the two women look at each other. Curious as to what's going on, she moves over to stand beside Bailey. "Dr Bailey, I've not seen this part before, do you mind if I take over?" April asks reaching for the suction.

"Uh no, Dr Kepner." She hands her the tool. "I'll just go check on Grey and Blake, they got the shooter."

Upstairs Callie gasps, she didn't even think about Penny being with Meredith. She looks over at Webber and he nods, so she slips out and goes into down the hall to the next gallery.

"What are the baby's chances?" April asks.

"Three percent chance, he'll make it to term. 97 percent chance he'll be born in the next 24 hours." Arizona replies.

"He's 33 weeks, so he'll be okay. You removed the bullet." She points out.

"I did, but we don't know what kind of damage the bullet may have done. It's a good sign that I was able to remove it with the probe, but we still don't know that he's out of danger. The mother is stable, so that's a good sign. We'll keep her sedated so she doesn't move around and we'll see if the amniotic sac will stay intact. Any signs of labor and we'll have to do a c-section. A strenuous delivery could kill both of them." Arizona explains as they walk into the scrub room to scrub out.

"Do you need me to take Sofia tonight, then?" April asks.

"Yes, that would be amazing if you can do that. Thank you." Arizona replies smiling at her friend.

"So what's going on with you and Callie?" April asks.

"What makes you think there's something going on with us?" Arizona asks carefully.

"I saw the way the two of you looked at each other in there. You maintained eye contact, you didn't turn away quickly like you usually do, something is up." April says firmly.

"We took Sofia to the Aquarium yesterday and then had dinner at the house." Arizona replies.

"Seriously? That's new right? I mean, are you dating or something now?" April asks excitedly.

"I don't know what we're doing. She's involved with Penny and she cares for her, so she needs to figure out what she wants. I'm just numb, I don't know what to think or feel." Arizona explains.

* * *

In the other OR, Meredith and Penny are repairing multiple internal injuries caused by multiple gunshots, Hunt has scrubbed in with them and Bailey is hovering.

"Chief, you're hovering. We've got this." Meredith exclaims. "Shouldn't you go check on Shepherd and Edwards?"

"Shepherd and Edwards are fine. There are fifteen of Seattle's finest out in the surgical waiting room, and I'm not leaving this OR until I can give them a status on this patient." Bailey says firmly.

"He's stable. Tell them that." Grey remarks.

"Hunt, how is that femoral artery tear?" Bailey asks moving down to watch him suture.

"I'm almost done, Blake prepare to release the clamp, let's see if this will hold." Hunt remarks to the resident.

She reaches over to release the clamp when she notices that there's leakage around the clamp. "Uh Dr Hunt, look at this." She says pointing to the seepage.

"Okay, we have another tear." He says looking at the artery to determine where he can place the clamp so that he repair the next tear. After a few seconds, he asks for an additional clamp and then looks over to the resident, "Blake, do you know where this should be placed? he asks.

"Right here, Dr Hunt." She points to the area directly above the other clamp. "But then you have to move this clamp down to isolate the area so you can repair it without damaging the other repair."

"Excellent," Hunt replies looking over at Grey.

"Let her make the repair." Meredith tells him.

"Okay, Blake. You've repaired an artery before, right?" He confirms.

"I'm a third year resident Dr Hunt, I've repaired many arteries." She replies confidently.

"Okay, but this is a fragile femoral artery, so take it slowly and make each stitch count." He advises.

* * *

Scrubbing out with Hunt, Meredith remarks, "You're much better with her than I am. I think you should take her on your service. She came from a level three trauma center, she knows how to stabilize. You can teach her how to do the actual surgery, and you're a former Chief."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm very sure. She's a distraction for me, I see her and it makes me think of Derek on the table. I just can't do this with her right now. I just need time to adjust to having her in the hospital, you know?" She asks.

"I get that. Why don't you let me talk to Bailey." He suggests.

Meredith looks at him a minute and then agrees. It's not a conversation that she wants to have with Bailey any way.

* * *

Arizona sits at her desk and looks at her phone and notices the missed call and text from Mic. She reads the text. Which is just a bunch of question marks.

She picks up her phone and types, "I have a critical case, just got out of the OR, may be going back in soon."

She puts the phone down and then puts her head down. A few minutes later her phone buzzes.

"I'll take Sofia tonight if you need to stay here on that case." Callie texts.

"April's got her. Have a good night." Arizona replies and then goes over to her couch and lays down.

Her phone rings, but she left it on the desk and doesn't want to get up. If it's important they'll page her she thinks as she closes her eyes.

A few minutes later and Alex comes into the office and looks at her, then walks out.

"She's fine, she's just taking a power nap. What the hell is wrong with you Torres?" He barks annoyed that Callie called him to check on Arizona. "If you're so worried about her come up here yourself!"

"What was that about?" Wilson asks.

"Who freaking knows!" Alex replies storming off.

Callie is sitting in the lounge, trying not to go up to Arizona's office. She knows that she's just drained from the long surgery and is fine, but she's still weirded out by her text, 'have a good night' what the hell does that mean?

The door opens to the lounge and Hunt enters and nods to Callie. A few minutes later Bailey enters and confronts him. "Why are you asking for Blake on your service?"

"With April back, I have more time than Grey, she's got the interns, let me take the transfer resident." He points out.

"Transfer residents usually are paired with the Chief of General Surgery." Bailey remarks.

"This transfer resident was in a trauma rotation at a level three center, now she has the opportunity to do a trauma rotation at a level one with me. Are you seriously going to deny her this chance to learn from me? I could be called back at anytime, it could be now or never." He counters.

"But this is the only reason that you're offering to take her? Grey didn't ask you to take her?" Bailey asks.

"No, she didn't ask. I offered. Like I said, I have time and I'm a good teacher. Look how well Kepner turned out." He reminds her.

"Okay, but don't go recruiting her to join the Army, I need trauma surgeons too." Bailey reminds him.

Callie sits quietly and is a little relieved. With Penny off Meredith's service, she won't need Callie as much. Callie picks up her phone and texts her. "Hey, can we talk tonight?"

"I'm on call tonight." Penny replies.

"Crap," Callie says under her breath and Owen and Bailey look at her.

"Is there a problem Torres?" Bailey asks.

"Uh, no. But if Blake is transferring to Hunt's service is she still on call for Grey tonight?" Callie asks them.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Maybe this one should be titled Rollercoaster...**_

* * *

Arizona finishes her afternoon rounds and checks on her earlier patient, she's stable, but that could change in a matter of minutes, so she heads back to her office. Other than seeing Callie in the gallery during her surgery they haven't had any contact today. Now she needs to call Mic and apologize for last night, but she considers not contacting her at all and just let the whole thing wither and die. And she needs to go see Sofia and let her know that Aunt April is spending the night with her.

As she steps off the elevator, Arizona spots Callie entering the daycare ahead of her. She exits the elevator and considers her next move. She has to go see her daughter now because she could be called into surgery at any time, which is also what could save her from a lengthy conversation with Callie. She sighs and heads to the daycare.

"Hey, I wasn't sure when Kepner was going to pick her up, so I just wanted to stop in and see her. You know I can take her tonight." Callie offers again.

"Thank you, but it's not necessary." Arizona replies.

Then turning to Sofia, she sits down on the bench and tells her that she's having a sleepover with Aunt April. Sofia is excited and Arizona smiles. Sofia loves that both of them are there, so she quickly begins showing them all of her drawings for the day. There's a drawing of each of them as Princesses. Then there's one with a castle and they are all princesses.

Callie's pager goes off and it's 911 to the ER, so she gives a quick kiss to Sofia and then to Arizona. As she leaves the daycare she runs right into Penny who saw the whole thing and is standing with her mouth open in shock.

"Hey, I've been trying to get a hold of you today. But I just got paged 911, are you on call tonight?" Callie asks quickly.

"Uh, no. I'm leaving for the day." Penny replies.

"Okay, I'll call you later." Callie says and continues running down the hall.

Arizona isn't quite as shocked as Penny, but she's pretty sure that Callie has no idea what she just did. Just as the blonde debates on whether to say anything to Penny, her own pager goes off. "Okay Sof, Momma's got to go save a baby. I love you bunches, be good for Aunt April tonight, please.

"I'll be really good Momma." Sofia says hugging her. "I love you bunches and bunches."

* * *

Arizona is surprised that her page is to the ER, she's not on call tonight, but April probably told Hunt that she was here.

Entering the ER area, Arizona grabs a trauma gown and heads to the desk where she sees Hunt on the phone. He turns and covers the phone, "Trauma 2," he barks.

She spins around and just as she opens the door to the trauma room, she hears Callie's voice. "Did anyone page Robbins?"

"I'm here, what do we have." She says entering the trauma room.

"19 year old female, 20 weeks pregnant, she had a seizure and fell down a short flight of stairs. I've reduced her dislocated shoulder, but her blood pressure is sky high. I just sent labs down stat to determine if she's preeclamptic." Callie says updating the fetal surgeon.

"Okay, is OB on the way?" Arizona asks.

"No OB is in OR 1 on a c-section. You're all I have." Callie replies, hoping that she's not upset for being paged.

"Lucky for you, I'm all you need." Arizona says flashing a smile at her.

"Barbara can you check on those labs and get an ultrasound in here." Arizona calls out to the Trauma nurse.

"Right away Dr Robbins." She replies.

Wilson wheels in the ultrasound and Arizona nods at her to set it up. Barbara returns with the lab results and hands Arizona the tablet with the patient's chart on it. Glancing quickly through the test results, she moves in to examine her.

"Nadine, I'm Dr Robbins. I'm head of Maternal and Fetal Medicine, have you been to a doctor for your pregnancy yet?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, yeah once. I got the vitamins, but I haven't had a chance to go back. Is my baby okay?" She asks.

"That's what I'm here to find out. I'm going to do an ultrasound to check on your baby, have you had one of these before?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, no. Is it like an x-ray?" She asks.

"Not really. But I'll explain as I go, okay?" Arizona asks and the young woman nods.

Between the lab work and the ultrasound results, Arizona knows there's nothing for her to do. She looks over at Jo and then glances over at Callie, and wonders if she noticed there was no heartbeat too.

"Dr Robbins, I'd like to get some films of her shoulder and back. Is she stable enough for those now or do I need to wait?" Callie asks and now Arizona knows that she knows.

Arizona leans over to Wilson and whispers something softly to her and Wilson darts out of the room. "Go ahead and order what you need." Arizona replies locking eyes with Callie.

Callie looks down as she realizes that she guessed correctly, the woman has lost the baby.

Wilson returns with the Doppler Fetal Ultrasound and they repeat the earlier test hoping the higher definition machine will provide different results, but it most likely won't matter because there was no fetal heartbeat.

"Uh, Nadine is there anyone that we can contact for you?" Arizona asks.

"Not really, I mean you could call my boyfriend, but he won't come because he's at work." She explains.

Arizona takes a deep breath and smiles sadly at the young woman before telling her, "Nadine, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this, but you've lost the baby."

"Oh god, oh god. No." Nadine cries softly.

"But Nadine, I've got to admit you and you'll need surgery. And Dr Torres still needs to evaluate you for additional injuries from the fall, so you're going to be here overnight, maybe longer. Now do we need to contact your boyfriend or anyone else for you?" Arizona asks again.

The young girl just cries and Arizona and Callie step out, while Barbara talks to her and gets the information.

Callie goes over to the board to update Hunt on the case and Arizona pages the OB attending to let her know about the patient.

Callie turns around as Arizona walks up and notices an odd smile on the blonde's face.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Callie asks.

"Uh, your... Penny saw you kiss Sofia and me goodbye at the daycare." Arizona replies waiting for it to sink in.

"No, she couldn't have." Callie says scoffing, then remembers that Penny did look kind of odd when she stopped to talk to her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Arizona says and walks off.

"Ari- Dr Robbins!" Callie says calling after her.

"Dr Torres, MRI is ready for your patient," the ER desk nurse informs her before she can get away.

"Okay, can you let OB know the status of the patient and can you have them contact me with her room number?" Callie asks.

* * *

As director of Maternal and Fetal medicine, Arizona is technically over OB now, so she went ahead and admitted the patient to her department and assigned the attending on call to the case. Now she's headed up to check on the attending to let her know about the new case.

"Dr Franklin?" Arizona says stepping into the scrub room as the young attending is scrubbing out.

"Yes, Dr Robbins. I just got your page and Ortho just paged that they have her in MRI." She says quickly scanning her pages.

"Great. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here overnight if you need me. But I could be paged to surgery at any time." She explains.

"Okay, thanks. I'll finish up here and I'll let you know if I need you." Franklin replies tearing off her gown and picking up her phone and pager again.

* * *

Relieved that she doesn't have to deliver the stillborn baby, Arizona shudders as she recalls her own choice. She's made peace with it now, but it still isn't easy to think about. Sad and tired, she heads back upstairs to check on her patient.

In the elevator she checks her messages and notices there's no response from Mic. Just as she's considering whether to send another message, her phone buzzes with a message from Callie.

"No further injuries. I'm almost done. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. OB is taking over." Arizona replies, knowing that Callie wouldn't believe her if she said that she was fine.

"Can I come and see you?" Callie texts back.

"I'm checking on my patient. Call Penny." Arizona types and sends, just as the elevator doors open.

"I was just about to page you Dr Robbins", Jo says as she glances up from the patient's chart.

Taking the chart, Arizona begins to scan it and Jo keeps talking, "her blood pressure keeps fluctuating, and the fetal heart monitor is all over the place. I was just about to set up the Doppler."

"Let's set it up now." Arizona says a worried frown crosses her face and Jo notices it, so she moves swiftly to set it up.

After a few minutes, Arizona leans over to Jo and whispers, "Book OR 2 for 30 minutes, find out who is on call and go down there and help if needed." She directs the resident.

Jo is experienced enough with these now, that she noticed that the amniotic sac is still leaking fluid and she knows that they are going to deliver this baby in 30 minutes. She rushes out to the nurse's station and tells them what's happening. They all spring to action and Jo pages Alex. She knows he's probably not even home yet, but hopefully, he can turn around and get here in time.

The nurses enter the room to prepare the patient for transport and Arizona steps out to check with Jo.

"Did you get a hold of Alex?" She asks her.

"He's stuck in traffic on 5." She replies.

"Okay, well see if the Johnson is available." Arizona asks. Nate Johnson is the new Neonatal attending and Alex has been working closely with him.

The transport team begins moving the patient, so Arizona follows and just as they are getting on the elevator, Callie steps off.

"You're going into surgery?" She asks.

"Yes, we have less than twenty minutes to deliver this baby." Arizona says stepping into the elevator and Callie watches the doors close.

Turning around she spots a frantic Wilson on the phone arguing with someone, so she walks over to her.

"Karev isn't on call Johnson, you are. Now get in here. We're delivering a 33 week preemie in twenty minutes." She yells.

She notices Callie and she makes a face, so Callie takes the phone. "Dr Johnson, this Callie Torres, Chief of Orthopedics, you are on call for Neonatal, correct?" She asks and waits for his response, "There's only one acceptable reason for not reporting when you're on-call, now what is the problem, have you been drinking?"

"Thank you Dr Johnson. I'll let Robbins know and she'll be in touch." Callie says hanging up the phone.

"Grab everything we need from NICU, I'll go scrub in and assist until you get there. We can do this Wilson." Callie reminds her.

Then to the nurse she instructs her to remove Dr Johnson from the master on-call list for today, then send a message to Chief Bailey and let her know that he failed to report and that Robbins is in the OR. Oh and let her know that I'm scrubbing in, okay?" She asks and then darts off to get to the OR.

Arizona is ready to enter the OR when Callie enters the scrub room.

"Calliope, what's going on?" She asks.

"Karev is stuck in traffic, your new guy Johnson is over at Joe's drinking, so you get me and Wilson." She says smiling. "And we're going to deliver a baby. I love this part." She says brightly.

"Callie, you know this could go either way." Arizona reminds her.

"We lost one today, we're not going to lose another." She says winking at her and scrubbing quickly.

* * *

As Arizona steps into the OR, Jo enters the scrub room and Callie glances at her. "You ready for this Wilson?" She asks.

"Yes, ma'am." She says a little happy that Alex isn't there, because she might actually get to do something for a change.

"Okay, here we go." Callie says excitedly as she backs into the OR.

Arizona is slowly removing the staples from the earlier surgery as Callie enters the OR. "Dr Torres." Arizona says acknowledging her as she approaches. "Naomi, when Dr Wilson enters you'll be assisting her with the baby. Dr Torres, you'll be assisting me and possibly taking over this procedure in the event that baby needs surgery for the gunshot wound he received in utero." Arizona explains to everyone as Jo enters.

"Dr Wilson, you've assisted on this many times. Do you have any questions?" Arizona asks.

"No Dr Robbins." She replies getting into position.

"Okay, then let's deliver this baby." Arizona says removing the staples more quickly.

A few minutes later she pulls the baby out and hands him to Wilson. Then she and Callie work quickly to stabilize her and check for placental abruptions and bleeders.

Jo takes the baby and she and Naomi, begin the massage to get him breathing on his own. But something is wrong, "Dr Robbins, can you come here please?" Jo asks.

"Talk to me Wilson, what do you see?" Arizona asks and Jo begins to describe it. The baby only has breath sounds on one side and his heart rate is irregular. "Can you see the bullet hole from earlier today?" Arizona asks her.

"Yes, I'm tracing it now with the doppler", she replies. "He's got a collapsed lung and internal bleeding." She replies.

"Okay, come over here and assist Dr Torres." Arizona says and glances up at Callie.

"Go, I've got this. Take her if you need her." She adds.

Arizona rushes over to the baby and moves him to the next OR, and calls for Naomi. "Grab that cut down tray and page anesthesiology again, they should have been in here and set up by now. We've got to open him up as soon as possible to fix this bleeder," she explains. Then looking up she sees Ben Warren entering the OR.

"Dr Warren, can you assist with setting up the anesthesiology?" She asks him and he moves quickly to do it and just as he completes the set up the on-call anesthesiologist arrives to take over.

"Dr Warren, come over here and assist me please." Arizona directs him, she's not sure why he's there but she's happy to have him. She quickly outlines what she's doing and why as she opens up the infant to find the source of the internal bleeding.

Ben is quite intuitive and Arizona is impressed with him. They quickly get the bleeding under control and repair the damaged lung, as she closes the infant, Ben can't help but be overcome with adrenaline. "That's amazing Dr Robbins. This baby is barely an hour old and he's just had major surgery," he exclaims.

"Your wife held him earlier today when we removed the bullet." Arizona informs him.

"Yeah, she paged me to assist when she found out that you were short handed." He replies.

"Well, I'm glad that she did. You were excellent. You should consider a rotation with me, Dr Warren. I think you'd be an excellent Pediatric Surgeon." She informs him.

"What about Fetal Surgery?" he asks.

"I'm working on setting up a Fetal Fellowship, but you'll need to complete a Peds Fellowship first." She explains before giving Naomi instructions for transferring him to the NICU and asking Warren to go with her, before heading back in to check on the mother.

"Talk to me Dr Torres." She says reentering the OR and pausing while the Surgical Tech helps her strip off her gown and gloves and redress.

"Mother is stable and we're about to put in the last suture." Callie replies confidently without looking up as she watches Wilson make the last stitch.

Arizona walks around and checks the monitors and examines the closure. "Nice work Wilson and thank you Dr Torres. Wilson will you go with the patient to recovery, Dr Torres and I are going to check on the baby."

Stripping off her gown so she can scrub out quickly, Callie can't help but ask, "He's okay right?"

"Calliope, we did everything we could, now we wait. But I knew that you'd want to see him, so let's go." Arizona replies.

As the head up to the NICU, Arizona asks her about Johnson, "Are you sure he was at a bar?"

"Arizona, he was at Joe's, I heard Joe in the background. And it doesn't matter, because he admitted to me that he had been drinking." Callie explains.

"Well, I'm sure Bailey's got his UA by now, so we'll know for certain any minute." Arizona replies checking her phone.

"Alex got turned around on the highway and now he's stuck in traffic again." She replies, "Bet he's hating that loft right about now."

Stepping into the elevator, Callie reaches over and squeezes Arizona's hand. "We're amazing together." She says happily.

Arizona can't help but admit it was nice being in the OR with her, Callie loves delivering babies so much, she probably should have been an OB, but then again, she's a brilliant Orthopaedic surgeon.

"How did Wilson do, really?" She asks.

"She was great, you should have seen her face when I told her to close. Fat kid in a candy store. And she did it perfectly." Callie says proudly, "You've trained her well."

"Karev has trained her well." Arizona replies proudly. Then adds, "After you see the baby, you should go. Don't you have plans tonight?"

"Uh, no I don't have plans tonight." Callie replies and Arizona looks at her questioningly.

"Oh, right. I do have plans," she remembers now that she needs to talk to Penny.

"Don't put it off. I don't want there to be a scene here in the hospital Calliope. Whatever happens with you too, please let it happen out of the building?" Arizona asks carefully.

* * *

Callie heads back to her office and is surprised to see Penny waiting by the door. "Uh, hello," she says confused.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you and you were in surgery with Dr Robbins? Callie, what the hell is going on? You spent all day with her yesterday, you blew me off last night and then today I see you kiss her goodbye?" Penny asks following her into her office.

"Penny, you blew me off last weekend, I barely saw you all week, you went out with friends on Saturday, so we didn't even talk. And now you're jealous of me spending time with my ex? We have a child together, we do spend time together with Sofia." Callie counters.

"Uh, except that you don't. Or didn't used to. Callie when we got together you said that you and Arizona spent as little time as possible together and that was fine with you. So yeah, I'm more than a little surprised that you're suddenly spending time together and then you're in her OR?" Penny replies loudly.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that you even noticed." Callie replies.

"Are doing this to get my attention?" Penny asks confused.

"No. I think I'm still in love with her." She blurts out.

"You think or you are?" Penny asks.

"I-I-I" Callie stammers.

Cutting her off, Penny crosses the room and kisses her. Callie responds at first and then pulls back.

"What are you doing?" She asks, unconsciously wiping the kiss from her lips.

"I need to know if you feel anything for me Callie. We had something, didn't we have something?" She asks trying not to cry.

Nodding Callie looks at her and pulls her in and wraps her arms around her to comfort her.

"We did," she says sadly.

Pulling away, Penny wipes her eyes and stares directly at the brunette. "This isn't over, it can't be over." She says firmly and then abruptly leaves, slamming the door behind her.

"Shit, shit, shit." Callie says sinking into her office chair.


	12. Chapter 12

"Mic?" Arizona was paged to her office, which doesn't happen very often and just as she rounded the corner she sees Michelle leaning against the wall.

"Any chance you can break away for lunch?" Mic asks. "I had business in the area and I know how busy you've been, so thought I'd take a chance."

"Let me just check in with Peggy at the desk." She says, still a little shocked that she's here.

"Uh, of course." Mic says nervously.

"I'll just be moment." Arizona says stepping over to the desk.

Coming back over to Mic, she says, "Follow me."

They walk into her office and Arizona sits on the edge of her desk.

"I want to apologize for being super weird the last few days." She begins.

Mic interrupts her, "This whole situation has been unique."

"Oh you mean this isn't a typical dating scenario where you meet a girl in a bar and then her ex confronts you, you go out on really great date or two get in a disagreement, then watch the same girl go out on a date with the ex, she promises to call, but then doesn't and then dodges you for two days?" Arizona says sarcastically.

"Arizona, I get it. You're not the only one who's had unresolved feelings for an ex. And I know that you may or may not be over her. But what I'm suggesting is that we take the time to figure it out, I'm willing to if you are?" Mic says smiling shyly at her.

Arizona takes a long look at her and then shakes her head and smiles, "There's a great deli down the street," says taking off her lab coat and putting on her leather jacket.

* * *

"You have good timing actually. I cleared my schedule yesterday when I got the emergency case, so I have a light day. And it's nice to get out of there. I should do it more often." Arizona admits as they sit at a table waiting for their food.

"Well, dating outside of work has that advantage." Michelle reminds her.

"Is that experience talking or just a general statement." Arizona asks.

"Experience. The firm that I work for, is actually mine and my ex's." She explains.

"Oh, I didn't know that. That's great that you still get along." Arizona comments.

"It wasn't easy, we have broken up so many times now it's ridiculous. But now she's met someone and is having a baby." Mic explains, You see she and I, we never discussed children. I had no idea that she wanted a child. And when I asked her about it she said, 'but I didn't want one with you'."

"Ouch." Arizona replies. "How come you never told me any of this before?" she asks.

"I try not to talk about my ex until I get to know someone. No one likes to hear that there's someone lurking in the past who might swoop back in and screw everything up. But since you've already got that going on, I figured you would understand." Mic replies simply.

"Are you over her now?" Arizona asks. "Or is she still lurking?"

"I finally am, which is why I wanted to go out with you. It seems like we are in similar places professionally, although now I realize maybe not personally." Mic explains. "But work has been crazy because they're planning a wedding before the baby's born. Which is actually why I'm down in this area. I had to take a meeting with one of her clients."

They both glance up and notice that the server is bringing their lunch, so they wait for her to set their food down.

Arizona smiles and takes a bite of her salad. "This is the best salad. I used to make Alex come down here and get it for me. Alex was my resident when I first took over the Peds department. He's running it now and I'm running the new department." She explains.

"Your resident? So that means you trained him to be a pediatric surgeon?" Mic asks.

"Yes, he was a surgical resident and he hadn't picked a specialty. I think he'd pissed off most of the other attendings, so when I showed up, I was his last resort." Arizona says laughing. Then notices that Mic is a little shocked by the comment. "No, he's an excellent Pediatric surgeon. He's wonderful with the kids, you should meet him sometime. You'd like him." Arizona replies and then realizes that she's encouraging this relationship.

"I'd like to meet him." Mic replies smiling at her, "He sounds like someone important to you." She adds.

"He is." She replies and they lock eyes for a moment, before Arizona pulls out her phone and looks at it. "I'm sorry, I need to make a call, excuse me." She says going outside.

A few minutes later she turns around and Mic has her salad in a box to go and is waiting patiently for her to finish the call.

"Hey, I had them wrap this up for you. We can walk back now, if you need to get back." Mic offers.

"Uh, I do. Thank you for understanding." Arizona replies, still a bit shocked how this is going. It's like Mic's just decided to ignore everything and go on maybe dating her.

"So I think I remember that you have your daughter this week, is that correct?" Mic asks.

"It is and I barely got to see her yesterday, since I spent most of the night here. So I am taking off early to day and taking her to the park later, if the weather holds." Arizona replies looking up at the sky that is clouding up.

"It'll hold off til late tonight. See those clouds out there?" Mic says pointing at the far horizon. "Those are the ones bringing the rain."

They walk a bit further in silence and as they approach the hospital, Mic pulls her aside and asks, "May I kiss you goodbye?"

Arizona takes both of her hands and pulls her to her and then kisses her lightly.

"Thank you for lunch, this was really great. And Mic, I should mention that Calliope and I have plans to talk tomorrow night about everything." Arizona confesses.

"Fair enough. But just let me say that I want to take you on a real date as soon as possible." Mic replies pulling her back in for another kiss, this one a little longer, then she smiles as she pulls away and winks at her.

In a bit of a daze from the kiss, Arizona walks over to a bench and sits down, she needs to figure out what she's doing, this is a mess.

"Everything okay?" April asks as she and Jackson walk up to her. "What are you doing over here?"

"Oh, yeah. It's good. Everything is good." Arizona replies standing up and walking with them back into the hospital.

* * *

Just as she's heading down to daycare to get Sofia, she gets a page from Callie to meet in her office.

She turns around and gets back in the elevator.

Entering Callie's office, Arizona is surprised to see Sofia there. She's sitting on the couch beside Callie and they're watching Sofia the First on her tablet.

"Uh, why is Sofia here and not in daycare?" Arizona asks confused.

"Don't freak out. But I went and got her because I had a cancellation and wanted to spend time with her." Callie explains.

"Why would that freak me out?" Arizona asks.

Callie looks away from her nervously.

"Calliope, what's going on? Why are you acting so weird?" Arizona asks softly, not wanting Sofia to hear.

"Look, I saw you head out to lunch, okay. And it surprised me. I didn't know you were seeing her today and here at the hospital." Callie says obviously not happy with it.

"She surprised me and took me to lunch. I took the opportunity and we finally talked about everything. So my cards are on the table with her and with you. Do you want to share yours with me?" She asks.

Looking over to check that her daughter is still watching the show. Callie steps in closer to Arizona and says, "I talked to her last night before I left here. She kissed me and then said she wanted to fight for us."

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Arizona considers this a moment and then opens her eyes and blue eyes lock on brown as she asks, "Does she have something to fight for Calliope?"

Callie looks away for a minute, before looking back at her and saying confidently, "Arizona, I want to fight for us. You, you're worth fighting for, this is worth fighting for."

Arizona pauses a minute and then replies. "I promised Sofia that we would go to the park before it rains. So I'm going to do that and then she and I will have dinner and ..."

"Arizona, did you hear what I said?" Callie asks desperate for her to respond.

"Calliope, I need some time to think." She says softly.

"Time to think about whether we're worth fighting for?" Callie asks incredulously.

"Time to think about whether we want to keep fighting. We're always fighting. We fight when we're together, we fight when we're apart, we fight to stay together, now we're fighting about whether we should be together or apart. Hasn't not been fighting been good for both of us?" She asks.

"I can't even comprehend how what you're saying right now." Callie replies tearfully.

"Mami!" Sofia cries out and pushes the tablet aside and runs to her. "Don't cry, please don't cry."

"I'm sorry honey. It's okay. I'm okay." She says kissing the little girl's head as she wraps her little arms around her.

Arizona now feels like an ass for not being able to say what Callie wanted to hear. "Sofia, why don't you get your things together and we will go to the park like I promised." Arizona reminds her and the little girl slowly climbs down from Callie's lap and goes over to put her things together.

"Momma, can Mami come to the park with us?" Sofia asks.

Arizona and Callie lock eyes, knowing they have so much more to talk about but also knowing that they've upset their daughter.

"Sof, I still have patients to see. So I'm going to miss going to the park with you today. But I'm really happy that you wanted me to come with you." Callie replies smiling brightly at her daughter.

Arizona's heart melts, Callie is an amazing mother and is she crazy not to want to try again with her?

"Sofia, maybe Mami can come by later and have dinner with us and tuck you in tonight? Arizona says staring directly at Callie, hoping that she'll agree.

"I would love to do that." Callie replies trying to read the blonde's face. A face she used to know every expression of, but lately it's one full of surprises.

"Come by around six?" Arizona asks.

"Okay, you're sure?" Callie asks.

"Yes, we can talk afterwards." She points out.

"Oh, right." Callie says, suddenly nervous about everything.

* * *

After the park, Arizona decides to get take out from the Thai place on their way home. She has zero interest in cooking after the last 24 hours. Entering the apartment, she is surprised how clean it is. Not that she doesn't keep up, but it's obvious that April cleaned for her last night. Setting the food on the counter, Arizona follows Sofia into her room to help her get ready for her bath.

Once her daughter is in the bathtub, Arizona decides to grab a shower of her own, so she strips down and showers quickly, leaving the door open so she can hear Sofia. As soon as she shuts the water off, she listens and after a few seconds, Sofia continues singing, so the blonde knows that she has plenty of time to get dressed. Making her way over to the bed, she sits down to pull her socket back on, but since she's worn it for 24 hours straight, she's got a little swelling and it won't go back on. Sighing, she pulls on her yoga pants and pins the left leg up, then grabs her crutches and heads in to check on her daughter.

Sitting down on the stool, Arizona waits for Sofia to finish singing "Let it Go" before she makes her get out of the bathtub and dry off. "Mami is going to be here soon, Sofia. Please get dressed." Arizona says firmly.

"Why did you make Mami cry?" Sofia asks her.

"I didn't mean to Sof. Sometimes when you tell the truth it makes the other person sad. But you have to tell the truth, okay." Arizona says trying to explain to her daughter.

"Are you going to make her cry again?" Sofia asks.

"I hope not." Arizona replies sincerely.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I was distracted this morning and posted this too quickly. I took it down and reworked it so it flows better with the last chapter. I'm not going to tag this as Calzona just yet, because I don't want to poke that bear.**_

* * *

"Mami!" Sofia says flinging the door open when Callie knocks.

"Uh, hello Sofia." Callie says entering the apartment and closing the door behind her. Then she looks up and notices Arizona is awkwardly reheating the Thai food and trying to plate it on crutches. Setting her things down quickly, she moves into the kitchen. "Here, let me help."

"Thanks, I didn't consider that taking a quick shower would mean I'd spend the rest of the night on crutches." She explains.

"You slept with your prosthetic on last night, didn't you?" Callie asks.

"I was on call," Arizona says defensively.

"Right. Well, I'm glad that I'm here then, to help." Callie says smiling brightly at her.

Arizona knows that nothing makes Calliope happier than being needed, so she just smiles and lets her finish plating the food.

"Do you want a glass of wine with this or water?" Arizona asks turning back around.

"I'd love wine, but what are you having?" She asks.

"Wine it is." She says taking two glasses down and then selecting a bottle of wine and setting it beside them, before moving around so that she sit on a bar stool and use two hands to open the wine.

Callie glances over to watch her and smiles, she can remember when this would have frustrated the blonde to the point where she wouldn't have even considered doing it. She would have just chosen water to drink because it was easier.

Walking past her with the plates of food, Callie sets them on the table and calls to Sofia that dinner is ready. Then turning around, she notices that Arizona has managed to get both glasses of wine on the table and is now getting Sofia's glass of milk.

"Hey, I can help with that." She offers.

"I know, but you're not usually here and I can do it, you know." Arizona points out.

"Okay." Callie replies remembering what Arizona said earlier about fighting, so she doesn't comment, but lingers ready to help.

"Sit Calliope, I'll be right there." Arizona says shooing her away.

"I'm just, I don't mind helping." Callie explains.

"I know you do and I like to do it myself." Arizona counters smiling.

They lock eyes and smile, this is the crux of it all really, they both realize.

* * *

"I'll put her to bed, but I'll be back to help clean up." Callie says as Sofia leads her by the hand to her room.

"Okay." Arizona says smiling, then she gets up and begins moving the dishes to the counter, then moves to the sink and pulls them over and loads the dishwasher. By the time Callie returns from tucking their daughter in, Arizona has finished and the dishwasher is running.

"Oh, you did it." She says entering the kitchen.

"I can do it myself crutches or no crutches, I live alone remember." Arizona reminds her.

"I'm an idiot." Callie replies shaking her head.

"Calliope," Arizona says making her way over to her. She doesn't want her to feel badly, but she needs her to realize that she can get along on her own.

"No, I get it. For the past two years, you've managed without my help, I'm here for less than an hour and I am still trying to control everything." Callie replies worried that she's screwing everything up tonight.

"Please relax." Arizona replies squeezing her hand, "And come over here and sit down."

Callie follows her and sits down on the couch.

"I want to talk about what I said earlier about fighting." She begins.

"I think I get it, this struggle is what you're talking about. That's what you don't want to keep doing?" Callie asks.

Arizona takes her hand and replies, "I understand all of the underlying reasons that make it hard for you to sit back and let me do something on my own that you can easily do. But that doesn't mean you always have to swoop in and take over," She explains.

Arizona then leans forward and kisses her softly. "I love you. Can we just agree that's not an issue?"

Nervously, Callie nods in agreement.

"And you love me." Arizona adds.

Callie nods again.

"What if it's not that simple?" She asks. "What if it's not enough that we love each other?"

"It has to be enough." Callie replies concerned now where she's going with this.

"Look at everything that we've been through. Love wasn't enough to get us through or we'd still be together." Arizona points out.

"But we're not over, obviously or we wouldn't be having this conversation." Callie points out. "Arizona maybe the break was what we needed to recharge so that we could come back together and be a family again."

"I'd love to believe that, but it doesn't explain you being with Penny. You have a connection with her," Arizona points out. "And you're still not really broken up, are you?"

"I am, but she's not." Callie replies shifting her position on the couch, "Arizona, I am not in love with her."

"Is she in love with you?" Arizona asks.

"I don't know if she's in love with me and I hope that she isn't. But it doesn't really matter because she's not who I want to be with. You said that this means everything to you and it does to me too." Callie says as she searches the blonde's face, their eyes lock and they both lean in for the kiss. Arizona puts her hands into long dark curls and pulls Callie to her as she leans back on the couch. Callie follows and pulls away a little so she can see her eyes, instead of dark desire, she sees fear and nervousness.

"Wait, you're not sure about this." Callie says pulling back. "You don't trust this?"

"Cal, I-I-I'm scared that we're just going to hurt each other again." She confesses.

"I think that we both know by now that love doesn't come with any guarantees." Callie replies setting back on the couch.

"I need more time." Arizona replies.

"Time for what exactly? Are you going to go out with Michelle again?" Callie asks, "Is that what this is about?"

"No, I mean yes. Callie, what if this is just us clinging to each other because it's what we know?" Arizona asks tearfully.

"You know what, I'm going to go before this goes completely off the rails." Callie says getting up and walking over to get her jacket.

"Callie, don't go. We need to figure this out." Arizona says struggling to get up from the couch.

"Figure what out Arizona? You started this and I don't know why. You say you still love me, but you're seeing someone else?" Callie points out.

"But you did the same thing?" Arizona counters, now up on her crutches and leaning against the couch.

"No, I was ended things with her. It's not my fault that she isn't accepting that," Callie counters, "And it's not the same thing, you're actually starting something with her and me at the same time."

"No, I'm just trying to figure this out Calliope. We already have this, but is it enough? It wasn't before, so how can we trust that it will be this time?" Arizona asks, silently willing the brunette to turn around.

"We're both coming at this from different places. And we make it work this time. We don't lie to each other about anything and we don't make promises that we know we can't keep." Callie replies turning around to face her. "We stop seeing other people and we work on this. I'm willing to do that, are you?"

"Do you want to go back to therapy?" Arizona asks nervously.

"Not really. But we've got to take this slow and we need to spend time together away from Sofia so we can work on things between us." Callie points out.

"I agree." Arizona says softly before making her way to where Callie's standing. "Let's set some ground rules. I think we should try to share one meal together every day."

"Okay, I can agree to that. But can we also agree to go out on a date at least once a week?" Callie asks.

"I'd like that. But can we keep this to ourselves at first until we see how it goes?" Arizona asks as she steps in close and rests her head on Callie's shoulder.

"Sure, but I have to remind you that Penny has promised to fight for me. So I'm going to tell her about us, so she'll back off." Callie replies wrapping her arms around the blonde.

"This is exhausting," Arizona says softly.

"It is." Callie agrees. "Can we just sit a minute and relax?"

Arizona nods and they move back to the couch. Callie sits down first and takes Arizona's crutches and slips them under the coffee table and the blonde lowers herself down and snuggles in beside her. Callie reaches over and grabs the remote and turns on the tv and then smiles when she feels Arizona's body start to relax beside her.

* * *

Waking up a few hours later, Callie is stiff from sitting up. She looks over at the blonde who looks really comfortable, but Callie wakes her up gently. "Hey, we fell asleep. Do you want to stay out here or go in to your bed?"

"I'm fine here," the blonde says barely waking up. Callie looks at her phone and it's after midnight. She really doesn't want to drive home, so she gets up carefully and tucks Arizona in on the couch and heads to her bed.

A few hours later Callie wakes up and Arizona is curled against her. She can't resist turning over and kissing her softly.

"You left me out there alone." Arizona murmurs.

"You told me to." Callie whispers back.

"I didn't know you were staying." She whispers opening her eyes.

"It's late, I hope you don't mind." Callie says softly.

Instead of answering, Arizona moves her head closer and kisses her lips softly and then goes back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Arizona wakes up alone in the bed and scratches her head, was that a dream? She wonders, looking around the room for evidence that Callie really was there with her in the bed. Then she spots a note on the table beside her, "See you at lunch, xxooxo C." Arizona smiles and then hears Sofia's feet in the hall.

"Momma, is Mami still here?" She asks.

"No baby, but you'll see her later after school. Now let's get some breakfast." Arizona says pulling her socket on easily and then the prosthetic as Sofia watches her carefully.

"Momma, does that hurt when you do that?" Sofia asks, she's been getting more curious about Arizona's leg the older she gets.

"Sometimes. But not today." Arizona replies standing up and taking her hand.

"Can Mami come over again tonight?" Sofia asks.

"We can ask her, but you need to eat your breakfast." Arizona smiles, they're not fooling Sofia for even a minute. She grabs her phone and texts Callie to tell her.

Callie is just getting out of the shower when her phone buzzes. She reads the two text messages from Arizona and laughs. Sofia is on to them already. "She's probably smarter than both of us." Callie replies.

* * *

Arizona finishes rounds and is reviewing a surgical plan when April enters her office. "How are you?" She asks the blonde.

"I'm good. How are you and Jackson doing?" Arizona asks.

"Look, I didn't want to say anything in front of Jackson yesterday, but who was the woman you were with, the one you were kissing?" April asks.

"Michelle and I are just friends, old friends. We just got reacquainted." Arizona explains.

"Are you dating her?" April asks.

"No," Arizona replies, then turns to face her friend. "We went out a few times, but no I'm not dating her. But I am dating someone."

"I knew it! You're seeing Callie. Love wins!" April says loudly.

"Shh, I don't want this broadcast all over the hospital yet. We're just trying to figure it out again." Arizona explains.

"Well, if the two of you can do it, then there's hope that Jackson and I can do it too." April says brightly.

"You and Jackson will be fine. Did you see how happy he was after Kamal's surgery? You did that. You gave him a big win April and he needed that after everything you've been through." Arizona points out, squeezing her friend's hand.

April starts to cry and Arizona asks, "What is it?"

"I want Kamal to stay here, in Seattle. He needs more surgery but Nathan can't stay and it's too soon to ask Jackson to help me get temporary custody of him. I don't know what to do." April explains.

"Hold on a minute." Arizona steps out into the hall and makes a phone call.

Then returning to her chair, Arizona grabs April's hand, "Here's what you tell Jackson, you tell him that Callie is seeking temporary custody of Kamal so he can stay in the US for surgery."

"She'd do that?" April asks, "Did you just ask her to do that?"

"I didn't have to ask her to do it, I told her that you were going to do it and she offered to do it if you didn't." Arizona replies pleased with herself.

"Oh god, so you think if I tell Jackson that Callie's willing to do that for Kamal, then he'll want us to do it?" April says, understanding Arizona's line of thought finally. "Yes, it has to be his idea. Just like I let it be Callie's idea." Arizona replies, then realizes what she just did, "Oh god, I just committed Callie to another child."

"Is that a problem?" April asks. "I mean she offered to do it."

"You know, she probably would have offered to do it anyway, she adores him." Arizona admits to April.

"Okay, look I'm going to go talk to Nathan and then to Jackson. Thanks Arizona." April says rushing out of her office.

* * *

The knock on her office door startles Callie. "Hey, I brought lunch. Can we eat in here?" Arizona asks.

"Sure, let me just finish this up." Callie says glancing over to see what she brought them for lunch.

"So it occurs to me that I sort of just agreed to foster a child without us even discussing it." Callie says closing her laptop.

"You did, but I also sort of asked you to do it." Arizona replies nervously.

"No you said that April was thinking about doing it... Wait, you played me Arizona Robbins!" she says loudly, rolling her chair over to the blonde's. "I can't believe that you did that!"

"Callie, you love this kid. And you said yourself you'd do anything so that he can stay here and get the additional surgeries that he needs." Arizona reminds her.

"Okay, but why doesn't this Riggs guy just stay here in Seattle. He has temporary custody already, right?" Callie points out.

"Oh, what if we can give him temporary privileges here if that's what it takes to keep him around." Arizona adds.

"Great idea, but then where will he stay?" Callie asks.

"He can stay at my place, I haven't set up an office in the third bedroom yet." Arizona replies.

"Really? You don't even know him?" Callie says surprised that Arizona would offer that.

"He's a military doctor and he took extreme measures to save a child. That's all I need to know about him." Arizona replies simply. "Do you have concerns about him being around Sofia?" She asks.

"No, I have no concerns about that. But this would be weird right?" Callie asks.

"Maybe Jackson will let him move in with him?" Callie suggests.

"Or Hunt. They have a lot in common and he's got tons of room at the Firehouse." Arizona points out.

"I wonder if they know each other? I'll talk to him about it today." Callie replies.

They take a moment and share a smile, this is the kind of thing that they used to do when they were together and they both know it.


	14. Chapter 14

April finally gets a chance to talk with Jackson and she explains that Callie is considering applying for temporary guardianship of Kamal so that he can stay here and have the remaining surgeries.

"Are you saying that Riggs is going to take him back to Jordan, before we're done?" Jackson asks confused.

"Riggs doesn't have papers to stay here as long as it will take for us to complete Kamal's surgeries." April explains.

"What if he gets a work Visa? We can just hire him and then he can stay six months, right?" Jackson asks.

"Oh, well, I don't know." April stammers, she hadn't considered that option.

"Let me make some phone calls and see what I can do." Jackson replies confidently.

April frowns, that's not exactly what she wanted, but it would work for Kamal, so she can't really complain. She decides that she should go talk to Riggs and find out what he's worked out.

* * *

"Nathan!" April says as she approaches him near the coffee cart.

"Keps, what's going on?" He asks slipping his phone back into his pocket.

"I wanted to talk to you about your plans for the next couple of months." April says casually.

"I was just talking to a buddy at the VA here, trying to get a temporary position, so I can stay around." He explains.

"What if we had a spot for you temporarily?" April asks.

"Uh, that's probably not a good idea." Riggs says carefully.

"Why? I don't understand. You're an excellent trauma surgeon. Jackson is talking to Hunt right now about it." April replies.

"He's what? April, you have to stop him. I can't work here with Owen Hunt." Riggs says running his hands through his hair.

"I don't understand. Nathan, is there a problem between you and Owen?" April asks.

"You could say that. Look, trust me, it's just not a good idea. I'm working something out with the VA." He says again.

* * *

"Jackson, have you seen Riggs?" Callie asks after they review the next surgical plan for Kamal.

"No, but April is supposed to bring him by tonight. What do you think about offering him a temporary position here so he can stick around until we're done with Kamal's hands." Jackson asks her.

"Oh, I love it. Do you think he'll go for it? Where will he stay though?" She asks.

"I hadn't really thought of that." Jackson replies, "Do we call a board meeting or can we just do this with a quorum?"

"Let's just wait on that for now. Have you talked besides April to verify his credentials?" Callie asks. "I trust April, but we do need to cover our bases here."

"Right, I was going to talk with Hunt and get a referral from the VA." Jackson replies.

"Okay so let's go talk to Hunt." Callie replies smiling at him.

"He should be in the lounge charting," Jackson says holding the door open for her to pass.

* * *

"Owen, we want to talk to you about Riggs." Callie says sitting down across from him.

"I'm not doing this. I'm not talking about this." Owen says standing up abruptly and walking out of the lounge.

"Uh, what the hell was that?" Jackson asks.

"I have no idea." Callie replies. "But wait, isn't Riggs a Cardio-thoracic surgeon? Maybe we should contact Teddy Altman. Do you still have her contact info?"

"Good idea, let's go to my office and call her." Jackson replies.

* * *

"How's Kamal?" Arizona asks Karev when he stops by her office later that day.

"He's good. Helluva kid." Alex replies smiling at her, "Is Callie really going to seek custody of him?" He asks.

"Temporary custody, but only if it's necessary to keep him here so that they can finish his surgeries." Arizona replies, then realizes that she's just slipped up.

"I knew it!" Alex says shutting the door behind him and rushing over to her desk. "What the hell is wrong with you? I can't believe that you're giving her another chance. She almost broke you the last time."

"I appreciate your concern, but how do you know that it's not me getting the second chance. I messed this up by cheating, then there was the sex with the intern. Please remember that I broke this as much if not more than she did." Arizona reminds him.

"What happened to the chick Meredith told me about. The one you ran into at the bar a few weeks back, didn't you go out with her?" He asks.

"I did go out with her, but now I'm going out with Callie. Alex, she's the mother of my child and if there is any chance that we can be together, I want, I have to take that chance." Arizona explains.

"Please be careful and go slow," he replies clapping a hand on her shoulder.

Turning around Arizona stands up and hugs him. "I love you too." She says softly into the embrace.

Pulling away he kisses her forehead and walks out.

Arizona smiles watching him leave. She's done as much for him as he's done for her, and now she's realizing that their relationship is one of the healthiest that she's had with anyone in a very long time.

* * *

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" Callie asks pulling the blonde aside.

"I was just going in to check on Kamal for Alex." Arizona replies, "is there anything wrong?"

"Uh, not sure. Jackson and I asked Hunt about Riggs and he flipped out and said he wouldn't talk to us about it. We've been trying to get a hold of Teddy at MedCom, but she's out of pocket today. Any chance that you can get a hold of her and get some background on Riggs for us?" Callie asks.

"Sure," Arizona says pulling her phone out of her pocket and calling Teddy.

"Teds, got a sec?" Arizona says when Teddy answers. "We've got a military doc here on a humanitarian case and we're considering giving him temporary privileges, can you vouch for Nathan Riggs?" Arizona's face falls, "Teddy? Teddy?" She says into the phone.

"I'm sorry, did you say Nathan Riggs is there in Seattle?" Teddy asks.

"Yes, he brought in a child from Jordan with Ollier's disease, Jackson and Callie have reconstructed his hands, but he needs more surgery and since Riggs brought him over, we are trying to help him get a temporary Visa." Arizona explains.

"Why are you calling me? Is Owen not there?" Teddy asks.

"Owen is still here but he's not Chief now, Bailey is. He won't comment on Riggs, so I called you?" Arizona replies. "Now Riggs is a cardio guy, so you tell me, would you want him at your hospital?"

"I would, but he's burned a lot of bridges here at MedCom, Arizona. He takes huge chances and they don't always work out. It doesn't surprise me that he's brought you a case like that. But it would surprise me if he actually sticks around. My advice is for someone there to file for temporary custody of the child to ensure that when Nathan bails on him, and he will bail on him, that the kid has a support system in place." Teddy explains. "Nathan doesn't do commitment. I can vouch for that first hand."

"I see. Okay, that's what we needed to know. Hey, let's Skype soon, we need to catch up!" Arizona adds before disconnecting the call.

"What did she say?" Callie asks curiously.

Arizona recounts her conversation with Teddy, leaving out the last part.

"I still don't understand Hunt's reaction though," Callie replies.

"I think that Teddy and Nathan had a thing and it ended badly." Arizona adds.

"You weren't going to tell me that, were you?" Callie says calling her on the omission.

"She's my friend, I just didn't want to say anything unless it was needed." Arizona replies.

* * *

"Arizona got a hold of Altman. She says he's a great surgeon, but doesn't always stick to his commitments. Oh and Hunt's issue with him is personal not professional, we think." Callie tracked Jackson down to update him.

"Sounds like we go to plan b and one of us needs to apply for temporary custody of him." Jackson replies.

"You're married and I'm single, you probably have a better shot of getting it approved," Callie points out.

"You think? But you already have a child," Jackson points out.

"My child has two moms, Middle Eastern countries aren't fans of that." Callie reminds him.

"Oh right. okay, I'll contact my attorney and get the ball rolling." Jackson replies smiling at her, "Kamal is an amazing kid, you know?"

"I know." Callie says agreeing and unable to suppress a huge smile.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: Jeez this week has started off roughly with Mom being the ER on Monday and today going from Dr appointment to Dr appointment. No wonder I write medical stories! And today I found out that I might have to cancel my trip to LA for Thanksgiving, good thing I bought insurance this time. Any way, let me know if you think it's safe to tag this as Calzona yet? Are you digging this scenario?**_

* * *

"Hunt's off today, so I'm on Grey's service." Penny is telling Cross.

He nods and looks panicked for her, but he's too busy watching Wilson to be much help to her. But at least he's someone to talk to, she thinks. She's been trying to catch up with Callie all week, but the brunette has managed to dodge her. She considered paging her, but decided that would just piss her off.

"Blake, quit daydreaming, we're in the Pit today." Meredith barks at her as she walks past her.

Blake and Cross follow her and as soon as they enter the ER, Kepner is calling for help. "Grey, I need you in Trauma 4." Then turning to the nurses' station she yells, "Page Ortho and get that portable x-ray over here."

"Sir, I'm Dr Grey. Can you tell me what happened?" Meredith says entering the trauma room and beginning to examine the patient. He has an apparent leg injury, which was stabilized in the field.

"Uh, I fell off a ladder." He says obviously in a lot of pain.

"Where was the ladder and how high up were you?" Cross asks, hoping it's a good question.

Meredith glares at him, but waits for the patient to answer.

"Uh, it wasn't that high, but I had it across a stairwell. So when it slipped, I went down the stairs with it, it caught my leg too." He explains.

Meredith continues the exam and questions, then pulls the two residents aside to give them a chance to determine her course of treatment. Penny figures it out first and Meredith is impressed. She's finally settling in and showing some of the training that she had a Dillard wasn't a total waste.

After the tests are run, Meredith is looking at the x-ray of his leg when Callie pops in.

"Hey." She says as she enters and nods to Penny. "That bone is shattered. I'm going to have to put a rod in to stabilize it. What do you have?" She asks Meredith.

"We're waiting for a head CT, neuro will need to sign off. He's got two cracked ribs and his spleen is enlarged, so is his kidney. When can you take him in for the femur?" Meredith asks.

"April's patient is going in now with a crushed patella, so I'm scrubbing in on that now. Keep me posted on your guy and I can probably get in there right after you and take care of this." Callie replies, excited to have two trauma surgeries back to back, she flashes a bright smile then turns around and remembers that Penny is there so she awkwardly stops smiling as she walks past her.

Penny shakes her head.

Meredith raises an eyebrow and asks, "Is there a problem Dr Blake?"

"No problem." Penny says looking down.

* * *

In the scrub room, Meredith is outlining the surgical plan when Callie enters. She goes over to scrub in and can't help but listen as she explains everything they are going to do. Penny perks up waiting for Meredith to assign her part of the procedure like Owen has done the past week.

Callie notices her brighten up and she turns around to see what Meredith does.

Meredith doesn't give Penny any part in the surgery, Callie watches Penny's face fall, then tighten up and accept the slight.

"Uh, Meredith aren't you supposed to be teaching? She's a third year and I'm deserves to do more than hold the suction tube. You've got an intern for that." Callie gestures to Cross.

"Dr Torres, I am the Chief of General Surgery and this is my OR..." Meredith begins.

"She deserves a chance Meredith that's all I'm saying." Callie interrupts.

"Shut up!" Penny says turning to face her, "Stay out of this Callie. I can fight my own battles." Then turning to Meredith, she adds, "Dr Grey, in the past week under Dr Hunt, I've successfully performed several procedures, it's not fair that you are treating me like a first year resident."

"Wait, I was just trying to help." Callie stammers.

"I don't need your help. Just stay out of it, why can't you just stay out of it?" Penny yells at her. Then turning back to Meredith she waits for her response.

"Dr Blake, please go up to the gallery and observe. Dr Torres, I would appreciate if you would not interfere with my residents, is that clear?" Meredith retorts.

"Uh, yeah. Fine." Callie says, still shocked at Penny's response.

Penny leaves quickly unable to even look at Callie, she is so angry.

* * *

Meredith finishes her portion of the surgery first and leaves the OR. As she leaves the scrub room, she runs into Penny.

"Dr Grey, I just want to tell you that won't happen again. I do not need or want Dr Torres to speak on my behalf. I understand that you do not trust me in your OR, but it is your job to teach me and you're not doing that. If you do not intend to teach me, then I would rather not be on your service, respectfully," Penny replies.

"Noted." Meredith says and walks off.

As she enters the attendings lounge, she sees that it's empty so she slams her hand down on the table and starts to cry.

In the restroom, Arizona is startled by the noise so she opens the door quickly and sees Meredith with her head down crying. Knowing that she's a private person, but also knowing that they've gotten closer, Arizona decides to go to her.

Sitting down in the chair beside her, Arizona reaches over and puts her arm across her back. Meredith looks up and as soon as she realizes who is there she cries harder and Arizona moves in and pulls her into her arms and lets her cry it out.

After about ten minutes, Meredith's breath starts to slow down and she pulls away from Arizona, "Oh god, I don't know why that happened." She says still breathing hard.

"What happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Arizona asks carefully.

"Blake is on my service today and we just got out of surgery, except I didn't let her in the OR, she and Callie got into it in the scrub room, so I made her leave. She approached me afterward and she stood up for herself, and I was upset. I came in here angry, but then I was just..." She says trying to explain.

"I know, I've been there. My brother died like Derek did and it wasn't fair. And I couldn't get angry without collapsing in tears for a year or more." Arizona says softly.

"That's the first time that's happened... Thank you for uh, being here." Meredith replies and then gets up and grabs a clean scrub top and tosses it to her. "You're going to need to change."

"Meredith, just know that I'm here for you." Arizona replies slipping the dry scrub top on and turning back around.

* * *

In her office, Arizona can't stop wondering what happened between Callie and Penny today, but she couldn't ask Meredith to tell her and she's pretty sure that Callie won't want to talk about it.

"Dr Robbins, Alex is needs your opinion on a case." Jo says after rapping lightly on the door to get her attention.

"I'll be right there." Arizona replies. "Hey do you know what happened in Grey's OR today?" She asks Jo as she closes her laptop.

"Oh, you mean when Dr Torres tried to tell Dr Grey to let Blake operate? Cross was just telling me about it. Blake told Torres to back off and then Grey told her to leave the OR." Wilson replies.

"Interesting. Now what's this case that Alex needs me on?" Arizona asks following her down the hall.

* * *

"How was your day?" Arizona asks when Callie sits down for dinner at her place.

"Crazy. I had back to back emergencies today." Callie replies, "Oh, this is good. Thank you for cooking tonight. Sorry, I'm so late, how was Sofia today?"

"She was good. I told her she would see you in the morning." Arizona replies, still waiting to see if Callie is going to tell her what happened with Penny today

"Oh, so are you inviting me to stay overnight?" Callie asks playfully.

"That depends. Are you going to tell me what happened today in Meredith's OR?" Arizona finally just asks.

"Oh, you heard about that?" Callie replies nervously. "Look, I was trying to mind my own business, but Meredith wasn't being reasonable. I just pointed out to her that she wasn't fair to treat Penny like a first year resident."

"You told the Chief of General Surgery, in front of her intern and resident that she wasn't being fair? And the resident that you were standing up for was a former lover? Calliope you were so out of line, what were you thinking?" Arizona asks.

"I just wanted her to treat Penny fairly." Callie replies, but now she's realizing what she did. "Oh god, Meredith is never going to talk to me again, is she?"

"I have no idea. But you need to understand that what you did can't happen again. It looks bad on Meredith, but it looks worse on you and Blake's not going to have a chance to prove herself if you keep trying to protect her." Arizona points out.

"Yeah, she pretty much told me that today. She told me to shut up and back off." Callie replies.

"Good for her." Arizona says staring intently at the brunette.

"You're on her side? I mean I understand you taking Meredith's side, the two of you have gotten close for some reason. But now you're taking Penny's side?" Callie asks, trying to understand.

"Calliope, you should probably not stay here tonight." Arizona replies sitting her glass down and walking out of the room.

"Arizona?" Callie calls after her, not wanting to yell too loudly and wake up Sofia. But still unsure what just happened.

"Uh, hey. I'm sorry that this upsets you." Callie says standing in the doorway of Arizona's bedroom.

"Do you even understand why I'm upset?" Arizona asks.

"Because I made a scene with Meredith about Penny and it's all over the hospital." Callie replies.

"You obviously still care for her Callie." Arizona points out.

"Meredith picks on her and won't teach her. Someone needs to stand up for her." Callie replies.

"Do you have any idea how hard this is for Meredith? Have you even considered that it's a miracle that she even lets her in her OR? I don't know if I could do it, Calliope. Could you?" Arizona asks.

"She doesn't have to do it. That's my point. Hunt, Webber, Bailey have all offered to do it, she doesn't have to do it. And she's not doing it fairly, so she shouldn't do it." Callie points out.

"She's doing the best that she can and Webber, Bailey and Hunt are okay with that, so why aren't you?" Arizona asks. "Is it because you're in love with her?"

"I care about her, but I'm not in love with her." Callie replies back quickly.

"Are you sure about that?" Arizona asks again.

Entering the room, Callie kneels beside the bed and takes Arizona's chin in her hand and gently turns her face so she can see it, "Honey, I love you. I'm not in love with her."

Tears streak down the blonde's face and Callie moves her thumb to wipe them away, leaning forward she gently presses her lips to the blonde's pink ones.

"Callie, are you sure. I need you to be sure." Arizona whispers into the kiss.

"I'm sure baby, I love you so much." Callie repeats and kisses her again.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: So nervous about tonight's episode, but I know it will be disappointing and not live up to the hype. The writers keep playing AZ's pain for laughs. Today we saw Sara Ramirez speak about her role on Grey's and her advocacy for LGBT rights, if only she would advocate for equal treatment of AZ on Greys!**_

* * *

"Dr Grey?" Callie spots Meredith in the ER the next morning and she wants to publically apologize for yesterday, since she knows the gossip is all over the hospital.

"Yes, Dr Torres." Meredith says slowing down and letting Callie walk up to her.

"Dr Grey, I owe you an apology for my behavior in your OR yesterday. It was out of line and it won't happen again." Callie states.

"Thank you, Dr Torres." Meredith says and then turns back to her interns. An idea hits her, so she turns back to Callie, "Uh Dr Torres, if you have time, I know that my interns would love to watch you reduce the shoulder dislocation in bed 4."

"Oh, okay. Sure, bring them over." Callie replies picking up the chart and heading over to see the patient.

Meredith directs the interns to follow Dr Torres and she watches them go, then turns to Karev. "What else do you think I can get her to do for me today?" She asks sarcastically.

"Ask her to teach your class tomorrow morning." Alex suggests.

"Oh that's good. I wonder if I can get her to take Cross for a day too." Meredith replies.

The nurse finally hands Alex the patient chart that he's waiting for and he heads over to check on the patient.

Meredith watches him go and then walks over to stand with her interns and watch Callie's demonstration.

* * *

"How is your day going?" Arizona asks when Callie enters the doctor's lounge.

"It's good. I took your advice and apologized to Meredith. And now I'm teaching one of her interns the rest of the day." Callie replies.

"Uh, how did that happen?" Arizona asks.

"She's evil you know. Totally set me up. First thing this morning, I'm called to the ER for a dislocation and she's there with her interns and she asks me to demonstrate the reduction. She has that kid Cross step up to help me and he's good. He's strong, so I commented that he should consider Ortho. Next thing I know she tells him to spend the day with me." Callie explains.

Trying to suppress a smile, Arizona covers her mouth and then asks, "How is he doing?"

"He reminds me of George actually," Callie says sitting down. "Why are you charting in here?"

"Alex is in my office working on his journal article. He mumbles and talks to himself, it's very distracting." She explains. "Where's your intern now?" Arizona asks.

"He's in CT with my patient." Callie replies. "I should probably go see if they're done."

Standing up, Callie looks around to make sure no one's looking and then she leans over and gives the blonde a quick kiss. Arizona tugs on her lab coat and pulls her back for another one.

"Hmm, I could get used to this." Callie replies playfully. Leaning in for another kiss.

"Ahehem."

Busted they pull away from the kiss and turn to see Chief Bailey staring them down.

"When did this happen?" She asks sternly.

"Uh, just recently." Callie replies nervously.

"It's about damn time." Bailey says entering the room and going to the fridge to take out her lunch.

"Chief Bailey, we'd prefer to keep this between us right now." Arizona says carefully.

"Dr Robbins, since when am I known to gossip? I don't care what you all do as long as it doesn't affect my hospital, is that understood?" Bailey asks turning around to make sure they understand what she's really saying.

"Very clear Chief. Got it." Callie says, "Okay, well I've got to go check on a patient."

Watching the brunette leave, Bailey sits down at the table and looks Arizona in the eyes. "Are you sure about this?" She asks the blonde carefully.

"We're taking our time and getting to know each other again. Miranda, I love her so, so much. I can't pass up a chance to try again." Arizona explains.

* * *

"I just heard about Torres and Grey in the OR yesterday." Webber says entering Bailey's office.

"Did you also hear that Torres apologized to Grey in the ER this morning and she's agreed to help with the intern classes? They're working it out themselves." Miranda points out to him.

"Oh, well that's good to hear," he admits. "But what are you going to do about Torres dating the resident? We have policies in place that prevent this you realize." He reminds her.

"I don't think it's an issue any longer. They're not seeing each other." Miranda replies.

"That scene in the OR yesterday indicates otherwise." He points out.

"I know that you are not implying that I don't know what's happening in my hospital? I'm Dr Bailey, I know everything. Torres is no longer seeing Blake." She repeats clearly to him.

"I've known Calliope Torres a long time Miranda and while she believes that she's being honest when she tells you that she's not seeing that resident, you can't believe her." He begins to explain.

"Dr Webber, I've known her as long as you and I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen her and Robbins together today. Trust me. There's nothing romantic going on with Blake and Torres any longer." Miranda says firmly.

"Wait are you saying Robbins and Torres are back together?" He asks surprised.

"I'm saying that they are working on it. Now don't go gossiping about this. I only know because I happened to catch them kissing in the lounge earlier." She admits.

"Kissing in the lounge. Well, that sounds promising. Good, excellent news Bailey." Webber says smiling about it.

"You're not kidding. At least that's two of my Chiefs who aren't going to be dating residents. Now we need to get Avery and Kepner back together. And you need to talk to Pierce, she's hooking up with an intern for god's sake." Bailey exclaims.

"Pierce would not 'hook up' with an intern." He says confidently.

"You're kidding, right? She is Ellis Grey's daughter and I know for a fact that she's had sex with DeLuca in my hospital. Now you need to talk to her about that, you're her father. She looks up to you. Take care of it." Bailey barks at him.

"Oh no, I'm not having that conversation with her. You do it." He stammers and backs out of her office.

* * *

"Dr Blake do you have a moment?" Callie asks from the door of the resident's lounge.

Penny looks up at her and then glances around the lounge and sees the curious faces of her fellow residents, so she stands up and goes to the door. "Can we make it quick, I need to get back to the pit." She replies.

Callie goes across the hall to an empty conference room and waits for Penny to follow her.

"I just need to apologize for yesterday. It won't happen again." Callie says.

Penny looks at her, "Why did it happen? You still care about me, don't you?" she asks moving closer to the brunette.

"I care about you getting a fair chance here, Penny. That's all." Callie explains.

"I know you keep saying that but your actions would indicate otherwise." Penny says moving in even closer.

Standing her ground, Callie says clearly, "You're not understanding me, Penny. This, this between us. Is. Over."

Callie then turns abruptly and leaves the room.

* * *

"Did you see this email from the Chief?" Maggie asks Meredith.

"Which one, she's sent ten in the last five minutes." Meredith replies sarcastically. Then glancing up from her computer and looking at the panicked expression on her sister's face, she adds, "Oh that one."

"Yes that one. Well, maybe she was referring to Torres. She's dating a resident, she can't possibly know about me and DeLuca. Not that there is a 'me and DeLuca'. That was a one time thing, we're not even talking right now. Not that we did much talking before, we mostly uh, but no more. We're not doing that any more. So she's not talking about me in that email, right? How could she know?"

Meredith waits for Maggie to finish rambling before replying, "Bailey always knows."

"That's not helpful! Why would you say that? Meredith..." Maggie starts to spin out again.

"Sounds like Bailey knows about you and the hot intern," Amelia says walking up to them.

"Don't tease her about it, she's freaking out already." Meredith snaps Amelia.

"It's like you both hate me or something." Maggie says walking off quickly.

"You enjoyed that didn't you?" Meredith asks Amelia.

"Yep. I love our little family, finally I'm not the crazy sister." Amelia says laughing as she walks off.

"If she's not the crazy sister, who is?" Arizona asks overhearing that last remark.

"Let's just say Maggie is fulfilling her role as a daughter of Ellis Grey." Meredith says smiling.

"Okay, I don't really know what that means and if I guess I could offend you." Arizona says carefully.

"She had sex with an intern." Meredith replies softly.

"Oh, so that's what Bailey's email was about." She replies relieved, then adds, "I hope it was DeLuca, he's McSteamy 2.0."

"Uh, I don't think he has Mark's game though. He's more awkward than smooth." Meredith points out.

"Oh I saw him at Joe's a few weeks ago and he's not as awkward as you think." Arizona counters.

"Oh no," she says covering her mouth, "He's really awkward around Maggie. Crap, he must actually like her. This is bad." Meredith replies. "He's a freaking intern."

* * *

"I can't believe Bailey sent out the email about the Love Contract today. She knows that I'm not seeing Blake any more, besides I was seeing her before she worked here." Callie is complaining to Owen.

"The Love Contract would still apply and you should have thought of that before you helped get her a spot here." He replies, then looks up at her, "Wait, you're not seeing her any more?"

"No, after the dinner party, it was obvious that she wasn't as honest with me as I was with her. And I'm not going to build a relationship on a foundation like that." Callie points out.

"Oh well good for you." Owen says, now confused even more, "but you're not the only single surgical attending here who could be dating a resident." He reminds her.

"Oh I didn't say I was single. But wait, who are you talking about?" Callie asks.

"You're not single? Who are you dating now?" He asks.

"Arizona and I are working things out." Callie says proudly, "Oh but that's just between us."

"Wow, that's great Callie. Really great, I hope it works out for you both." Owen replies.

"Wait, is Maggie dating an intern?" Callie asks and Owen shrugs and walks off.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: This is probably my last Calzona story for a while. I was reading a discussion on Tumblr that pointed out that this season maybe more about AZ getting her groove back than anything to do with Calzona. AZ was more jealous of Callie having a 'Penny' then she was about Callie and Penny being together.**_

 _ **PS: I hope that you like how I've ended this one.**_

* * *

"I've got her." Callie says as they get out of the car.

"Uh, maybe I should get her." Arizona says spotting Penny sitting on the steps.

"What the hell?" Callie swears under her breath. Closing her car door she heads over to her.

"Callie, I just wanted to talk to you. I didn't realize you wouldn't be coming home alone." Penny says standing up and moving aside so Arizona can pass with Sofia.

"I think you've said enough. Penny, I'm done trying to be a friend and I'm done trying to help you. Please leave." Callie says stepping past her to enter her home.

"So you have your family back and you don't need me any more." Penny replies hatefully.

"Penny, when we were together you lied to me, our whole relationship was based on a lie. That reason is why we broke up. And yes, now Arizona and I are seeing each other, which has nothing to do with you. So please just leave me and my family alone and don't ever come here again." Callie says firmly and slams the door behind her.

Once in the house, Callie sets her things down and then takes a moment to sit on the couch and regroup.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asks when she comes back from putting Sofia to bed.

"Arizona, I am really sorry that happened." Callie replies. "I had no idea that she would come here tonight."

"Calliope, she obviously really wanted to talk to you." Arizona says sitting down on the couch.

"I didn't give her a chance to talk. I just told her that I am really done trying to be friend to her and then I asked her to leave and never come here again." Callie explains.

"I still can't help but wonder why you insisted on us coming here tonight, when we had planned on staying at my place. Are you sure that you didn't want her to see us together to help get the message across?" Arizona asks carefully.

"Arizona, I didn't know that she would be here and I needed to come home to get clothes for tomorrow. You offered to come here tonight." Callie reminds her.

"I know, I did. But it's weird to think that she's been in the house with you. Oh wait, she's been in your bed. She's been in that bed." Arizona says turning to look in the bedroom.

Callie wasn't prepared for this conversation, it's not exactly how she wanted tonight to go. Now a bit unsure of what she had planned for tonight, she says, "Look, we can sleep in the guest room if you'd prefer."

Arizona pauses to consider that option. "I'm sorry. I can't stop thinking about picking out that bedroom set and how much time it took us to decide on that mattress." She says softly. "We picked out everything for that room together. I know that I'm making too much of this Callie, but seeing her here reminds me that we're new and..."

"It's always been our house Arizona. You found this house and you didn't want me sell it, because you wanted Sofia to grow up here." Callie softly reminds her, sliding closer to her on the couch. "Can I show you something?" Callie asks taking her hand and pulling her up to her feet.

They walk into the bedroom and Callie has redecorated it exactly as it was when they were together. She's even put out photos of them with Sofia on both bedside tables. Arizona walks in and looks around, noticing each thing that has returned. On the dresser are three small gift boxes, Callie picks up two of them and then sits on the bed patting the spot beside her for Arizona to join her.

"So my afternoon surgery was here, I wanted this to be our room again. And I know that this is new for both of us and we're both struggling to trust it. But Arizona we're in this again all three of us. And I wanted all three of us to have something to remind us of that every day." Callie says opening one of the boxes and pulling out a necklace with 3 hearts on it.

Covering her mouth in surprise and tears in her eyes Arizona looks at the necklace and then leans over and kisses Callie.

The brunette puts the necklace on the blonde, then opens the other box and pulls out an identical necklace and Arizona takes it and puts it on her.

"I love you Arizona and the three of us together is the most important thing. When we're ready, I'd love for us to live in our home together, can we agree that we're working towards that?" Callie asks hopefully.

Nodding and with tears falling down her face, Arizona agrees. Callie wraps her arms around her and they rock gently on the bed.

"Thank you Calliope, thank you for doing this." Arizona says wiping away her tears and gently pressing her lips to Callie's. "I'd love to stay in here tonight with you."

"I may have also taken the liberty of bringing a few things over here for you. They, uh, they're in your dresser." Callie says shyly. "Since we both have tomorrow off, I wanted to make sure you would be comfortable here. Oh and Meredith is going to come by and pick up Sofia in the morning on her way in."

"Wow, you thought of everything didn't you?" Arizona says wrapping her arms around her.

"I hope so. I pushed this so far down and buried it; told myself that we didn't exist any longer. But now, I know that was a lie. Arizona we are a family and we belong together. You're the love of my life Arizona." Callie says, unable to stop looking into those mesmerizing blue eyes.

Arizona is lost in those soft brown eyes, she sees everything that Callie is saying reflected in them. And now she finally feels that this is real and she can trust it. "You're the love of my life too Calliope." She replies, raising up her face to plant another kiss on plump red lips.

"Maybe we can get more comfortable now? Do you want to take a shower or anything?" Callie asks softly.

"I would love a shower," Arizona says standing up and heading into the bathroom. Looking around she sees that Callie as re-equipped it for her. Slipping off her clothes she wraps a towel around her body and goes back to the bedroom. "I think you should join me in here." She says and drops the towel.

Callie begins stripping off her clothes as she follows her into the bathroom. "I thought you'd never ask," she says thickly closing the door behind her.


End file.
